11063014
by Debby Jongong
Summary: (chap 5 is up) I'll be here, always be here. Inside your heart although you were gone so so far from me. I tried to not cry, but useless I can't hold this. Baby I missed you that morning, I needed you that noon, and I loved you that night, breathless without you by my side, I promissed you, I would be standing tall til' we meet in another time. (Chanbaek Kaisoo/GS/OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**11063014**

**By**

**Debby Jongong**

Maincast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Supportcast : Kai x Kyungsoo & Sehun x Luhan

Sumarry : I'll be here, always be here. Inside your heart although you were gone so so far from me. I tried to not cry, but useless I can't hold this. Baby I missed you that morning, I needed you that noon, and I loved you that night, breathless without you by my side, I promissed you, I would be standing tall til' we meet in another time.

Genre : Hurt Comfort & Romance

Rate : M

(GSForUke/OOC)

If you don't like to read, just look for another

This story is mine, but the casts aren't mine

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set..._

_Happy reading~~~_

Chapter 1 Teaser

_"kau bukan pengecut Kim Jongin, dan aku akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang sama jika aku menang. Jadi meski aku kalah atau menang, kau tetap melakukannya"_

_"brengsek kau Park! Tapi jika kau kalah dan tidak menyentuhnya, kau yang harus mendekati gadis culun itu Park!"_

_"baik aku terima"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"lalu? Aku harus bagaimana?"_

_"a-a-apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"_

_"aku hanya ingin menciummu"_

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_"jalang"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"kau apakan yeoja itu Yeol"_

_"hanya memberinya sedikit spa pagi"_

_"hahaha, hebat! Oh iya hari ini kelas ku hanya sampai siang, mungkin pukul 2 aku selesai"_

_"lalu?"_

_"aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"_

_"dimana?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"hey! Kim!"_

_"jangan memanggil nama orang dengan marganya saja, Junmyeon hyung! Ish!"_

_"maaf Kim Jongdae yang menggelikan, hey! Jongin-ah!"_

_"wae ire?"_

_"kau melupakan sesuatu di mobilmu"_

_"Kyungsoo maksudmu? Ck! Biarkan dia di sana sampai balapan ini selesai"_

_"brengsek kau Kim Jongin! Hahaha!"_

_._

_._

_._

_ "Yixing noona, jaga kekasihmu itu, takut dia berpaling nanti"_

_"tutup mulutmu bastard!"_

_"terima kasih bitch!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"kau menjijikkan Yixing-ssi, hahaha"_

_"jika kau ingin melakukannya silahkan saja Luhannie, tak perlu jual mahal pada kekasihmu itu"_

_"ungh, bahkan sebelum ke sini kita sudah bercinta dulu"_

_"bercinta? yang ku tahu itu seks Luhannie"_

_"ck! Kalian bicara apa? Benar-benar bitches hahaha"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"BAEK! KAU BRENGSEK!"_

**AHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ini cuman teaser chap 1**

**Kalo ingin aku post ffnnya review ne?**

**Kamsahamnida**

Juseyoooooooo...

Ahh! Apa kabar ?

Maafkan De, karna hiatus lama.. dan kembalinya malah gini

Eummm gimana ya? Sibuk sih ama yang namanya sekolah hehe

Okaaay bye bye bye


	2. Chapter 2 -Lies-

**11063014**

**By**

**Debby Jongong**

Maincast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Supportcast : Kai x Kyungsoo & Sehun x Luhan

Sumarry : I'll be here, always be here. Inside your heart although you were gone so so far from me. I tried to not cry, but useless I can't hold this. Baby I missed you that morning, I needed you that noon, and I loved you that night, breathless without you by my side, I promissed you, I would be standing tall til' we meet in another time.

Genre : Hurt Comfort & Romance

Rate : M

(GSForUke/OOC)

**WARNING!**

**NC INSIDE! NO PLAGIATOR! NO BASH! TYPOS**

If you don't like to read, just look for another

This story is mine, but the casts aren't mine

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set..._

_Happy reading~~~_

Malam, kecelakaan, suara teriakan, decitan benda baja yang terbentur aspal.

Mungkin menjadi suatu kebiasaan saat pembalap mobil dari berbagai klan mendapat suguhan kejadian menyakitkan mata ini. Seperti yang terjadi pada seorang pemuda dengan jaket dengan merk kalangan puncak mendesis karna perih di pipinya. Beberapa rekannya mendatangi pemuda itu memapahnya untuk bersandar, keadaan mobil jaguarnya sudah hancur. Ia terkekeh menyambut tangan lawannya.

"kali ini aku berhasil Park"

"oh ayolah Kim yang kayanya melebihi appa ku, itu karna kau beruntung kali ini"

"hahaha... mungkin"

Pemuda itu Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Seorang pemuda yang menyandang status orang terkaya di kampusnya setelah Jongin, Kim Jongin, sahabatnya itu. Bukan masalah besar jika harus menghancurkan sebuah mobil yang menurutnya biasa itu. Tak apalah, jika untuk kesenangan.

"congrats! Ah ini terlalu mudah untukmu. Aku kenal dengan seorang pembalap handal tapi hm.. dia tak memiliki mobil yang hebat seperti punyamu"

"handal? Ck! Jangan mengatakannya Kim Jongin! Jika saja kau tidak menghadangku, aku sudah melewati garis itu dengan mudah"

"hey! Tenang dulu. Bagaimana dengan taruhan? Bukankah kau kalah?"

"baik aku tidak takut. Apa yang kau mau?"

"bagus tuan Park, tiduri dia jika kau kalah, jika kau menang terserah kau mau melakukan apa"

"apa? Kau pikir aku gay hah? Tuan Kim, bagaimana bisa kau membuat taruhan seperti itu?"

"kita lihat saja nanti. Jika kau berhasil menyentuhnya Park, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau"

"baiklah Jongin, jika aku kalah dan berhasil meniduri orang itu. Kau harus mengatakan kau cinta pada Kyungsoo tepat setelah pertandingan itu selesai"

"mwo? Tidak dan tidak akan. Kau gila Park Chanyeol, sungguh, bahkan melirik nya saja aku ingin muntah"

"ck, ini taruhan Kim! Kau pengecut, lil shit"

Jongin hanya menatap Chanyeol kesal. Padahal Ia hanya ingin menjebak sahabatnya ini untuk menyentuh seseorang karna jika Ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal itu pada wanita club, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. Sungguh Ia tak mau berurusan dengan Kyungsoo, gadis culun dengan kacamata tebal yang dicap orang terculun yang pernah Ia tahu

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya tadi dan berjalan tertatih merangkul sahabatnya, Jongin.

"kau bukan pengecut Kim Jongin, dan aku akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang sama jika aku menang. Jadi meski aku kalah atau menang, kau tetap melakukannya"

"brengsek kau Park! Tapi jika kau kalah dan tidak menyentuhnya, kau yang harus mendekati gadis culun itu Park!"

"baik aku terima"

Kemudian keduanya terkekeh dan Jongin memapah Chanyeol menuju mobilnya. Seperti biasa setelah melakukan pertandingan di circuit itu, mereka akan mampir ke sebuah club milik Jongin di dekat rumahnya

"kau tahu Park, orang ini sangatlah hebat dalam hal menyetir. Yah bisa dibilang King Drift"

"siapa dia ?"

"kau akan tahu nanti, kapan kau siap balapan?"

"besok malam, di circuit ku sendiri"

"aku akan menghubunginya"

Jongin menjauh dari Chanyeol dan berbincang sedikit dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Jongin terkekeh saat melihat Chanyeol yang penasaran dengan perbincangan itu, Ia memutus sambungan itu dan kembali duduk di sebelah Chanyeol sambil meneguk birnya

"dia siap, hm.. tapi aku tidak memberi tahunya tentang taruhan kita Chanyeol"

"lalu?"

"berjuanglah sedikit jika kau kalah, Park Chanyeol"

"seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya padamu Kim, berjuanglah"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, Ia berdiri dan mengambil sebuah kamera yang tadinya Ia siapkan di meja bartender, Jongin menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol

"untuk apa?"

"rekam jika kau kalah nanti"

"brengsek kau Kim, aku tidak mau"

"yah terserah kalau begitu silahkan pergi ke Kyungsoo sekarang"

Chanyeol menatap miris kamera itu, lebih baik Ia merekamnya daripada harus menemui gadis itu

**_-11063014-_**

Chanyeol melenguh saat sinar sang surya mengusik tidurnya, Ia mengerjap dan menegakkan badannya.

07.00 a.m , begitulah yang tertera di jam dinding yang menempel dengan baik di dinding kamarnya

"PARK CHANYEOL BANGUN!"

Chanyeol hanya menghela napasnya dan bangkit dari ranajngnya

"ish! Eomma! Kau berisik"

"Chanyeol! Lihatlah jam berapa ini? Kau tidak kuliah apa? Eomma dan appa akan pergi ke Jepang pagi ini. Jadi jangan melakukan apapun yang membuat kami khawatir"

"terserah kalian jika ingin pergi. Aku tidak peduli"

Chanyeol menutup pintu kaamrnya sangat kasar, membuat eommanya terkejut

"seandainya perempuan itu masih ada di sini, aku tidak akan khawatir padamu nak"

Eomma Chanyeol pergi dari pintu itu dan memilih diam di hadapan suaminya

"kenapa lagi dia?"

"ani, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang"

Mereka pergi dan membuatkan beberapa note yang mereka tempel di lemari pendingin untuk kebutuhan Chanyeol

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, Ia sudah biasa dengan keadaan rumah seperti ini. Tak ada siapapun kecuali dua maid dan satu supirnya. Chanyeol berjalan malas ke arah meja makan

_'__jangan makan di luar dan berhenti meneguk bir'_

Chanyeol meremas kertas berwarna kuning itu dan melemparnya sembarangan

"peduli apa kau?"

Chanyeol menuju dapur setelah memakan rotinya, Ia ingin minum air dingin

_'__kami akan pulang dua bulan lagi, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan pergi ke club malam lagi, dan jauhi balapan'_

Chanyeol menutup lemari pendingin itu kasar dan pergi kelaur dari rumahnya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitamnya lalu melesat keluar dari gerbang rumahnya itu

Kampusnya kali ini cukup ramai, karna ada banyak mahasiswa baru yang mulai menjalani rutinitasnya di kampus itu

"pagi Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap yeoja yang Ia kenal dengan nama 'Jaehee' itu lekat

"apa mau mu?"

"aku hanya menyapamu Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau begitu kasar?"

Chanyeol mendekat dan mendorong yeoja itu hingga menabrak dinding

"lalu? Aku harus bagaimana?"

"a-a-apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

"aku hanya ingin menciummu"

Chanyeol mencium yeoja itu kasar, sudut bibir yeoja itu berdarah akibat gigitan Chanyeol

"eungh.."

Yeoja itu melenguh saat Chanyeol meremas gundukan dadanya

"jalang"

Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu dan pergi dengan wajah meremehkan

"brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol hanya berjalan tanpa menghiraukan yeoja itu berteriak

"Chanyeol tak berubah, Jongin-ah"

"tenanglah, kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya lagi"

"aku tak yakin, aku takut dia marah karna dulu aku pergi begitu saja"

"berjuanglah, tapi setelah balapan itu selesai. Jika dia menang, kau akan kehilangan Chanyeol"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau akan mengerti jika kau menyaksikannya nanti"

Jongin meninggalkan seseorang yang berbicara padanya tadi dan menyusul Chanyeol yang sepertinya sekarang sudah ada di kelasnya

"kau apakan yeoja itu Yeol"

"hanya memberinya sedikit spa pagi"

"hahaha, hebat! Oh iya hari ini kelas ku hanya sampai siang, mungkin pukul 2 aku selesai"

"lalu?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"dimana?"

"kelas terakhirmu kapan?"

"pukul 1, tapi pukul 3 aku ada latihan basket, aku bisa ijin jika memang penting"

"baguslah, aku akan menunggumu Park!"

Jongin keluar dari kelas Chanyeol dan mereka menyibukkan diri masing-masing dengan schedule yang cukup padat hari ini. Meskipun mereka terkenal sebagai namja 'brengsek dan 'brandal' , mereka tak pernah main-main dengan kuliah mereka itu. Mereka melakukan hal seperti pergi ke club malam dan balapan itu hanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan dan kesepian khususnya untuk Chanyeol

**_-11063014-_**

Sesuai rencana awal, mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat

"Hey Park! Ayolah, jangan murung begitu. Kau benar-benar menjijikkan"

"kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa namja brengsek yang Ia panggil "Kim" itu membawanya ke tempat terakhir Ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhasil membuat dirinya gila

"Chanyeol-ah! Kita akan bertemu dengan lawanmu di sini"

"ck! Kenapa harus di sini?"

Jongin hanya menghendikkan bahunya dan berpaling mensejajarkan dahinya ke arah kaca mobil sportnya dan kepalanya menyembul

"ayo keluar tuan"

Rahang Chanyeol menegang, terpaksa Ia harus menggerekkan tungkainya keluar dari mobil Jongin

Seseorang berjalan perlahan dengan wajah menunduk dan sebuah topi yang Chanyeol tahu hanya ada dua di negaranya itu. Ia miliki satu dari topi itu, Ia mengira orang yang akan menjadi lawannya balapan nanti adalah orang seperti dirinya

"kau bilang Ia tak punya mobil sehebat diriku, tapi topinya?"

"memang tak sehebat dirimu Park, tapi lebih hebat dari itu"

"kau menyedihkan Kim!"

"kau terlalu bodoh Park"

Orang itu membungkuk, dari penampilannya Ia benar-benar namja dengan kacamata yang melekat di matanya

"hey. Siapa namamu?"

"aku Jung Hyunseok"

"nama yang bagus, tapi suaramu terlalu feminim"

"jangan banyak omong Park Chanyeol, buktikan siapa yang lebih feminim nanti di ciruit"

Orang itu berpaling dan pergi meninggalkan dua namja yang masih menatap punggungnya dalam diam

"menurutmu bagaimana dia?"

"aku yakin dia namja cengeng ketika kalah di circuit nanti"

Jongin terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, lantas mereka kembali masuk dengan sejuta ekspresi yang tidak bisa kita tebak. Mobil itu memutar dengan suara decitan bannya yang menggema di aspal parkiran taman itu.

Chanyeol sudah memikirkan semua dengan baik, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana Ia bisa memenangkan balapan itu dan dengan begitu Ia tak perlu susah-susah meniduri orang itu, apalagi Ia namja, pikirnya jijik. Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya setelah dari kampus bersama Jongin tadi, cukup lelah memang. Matahari juga semakin turun, rasanya Ia ingin tidur sampai malam ah atau bahkan sampai pagi. Tapi Ia tak mungkin juga tidur karna balapan nanti.

Chanyeol memilih membersihkan dirinya, mengganti bajunya dengan kaos hitam polos sebatas pahanya dengan celana jeans hitam lengkap dengan rap cap dengan anisial _'P' _di tengahnya menambah kesan cool seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa ruang tengah di rumah megah itu sambil menonton beberapa acara di TV. Chanyeol tak begitu menikmati acara TV itu, Ia malah sibuk dengan ponselnya

_Jongin_14 20mins ago_

_Baiklah bersiaplah dengan balapan nanti Park, si brengsek yang tak tahu diri. Selamat menikmati angin malam nanti_

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca postingan Jongin di timeline SNS nya

_B 10mins ago_

_Aku rindu padamu C, aku minta maaf_

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut membaca postingan itu, sudah hampir satu tahun akun dengan user 'B' itu tak pernah memposting apa-apa. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris membacanya dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja

"apa benar kau rindu?"

Chanyeol menegakkan badannya dan sedikir berlari ke arah tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan kunci mobil beserta dompetnya, Chanyeol kembali ke ruang tengah mengambil ponselnya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mematikan TV yang masih menyala itu. Ia terburu-buru sampai lupa dengan Jongin yang akan datang pukul 8 malam tepat, Ia tak peduli, Ia harus menemui seseorang sekarang

"Baek!"

Chanyeol sekarang berada di sebuah bukit dekat dengan circuitnya. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar dan membanting ponselnya

"kenapa kau berteriak?"

Chanyeol lantas memalingkan wajahnya ke arah orang yang ada di belakangnya

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"aku datang bersama temanmu, hm.. siapa ya? Jong.. Jongin, ya Jongin"

"apa itu urusanku? Yang aku ingin tahu, kenapa bisa kau ada di tempat ini?"

"aku hanya bosan Park, kau angkuh sekali"

"ck! Dasar namja bermulut yeoja, kau itu tak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku jadi diamlah"

Hyunseok sangat keras, sampai suaranya menggema di bukit itu

"suara tawa mu saja seperti yeoja"

"sudahlah Park, lebih baik kau siapkan keadaan mobil mu, 2 jam lagi kita akan balapan"

"jangan sok akrab denganku namja mennjijikkan!"

"terserah"

Hyunseok berpaling dan tersenyum pahit menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol. Ia mendekat ke segerombol orang-orang di sana.

Jongdae si chaebol dengan puluhan mobil balap terparkir yang rapi di garasi pribadinya tertawa ketika kekasihnya, Minseok, gadis dengan status pemilik beberapa mall besar di Korea itu menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan Jongdae pada Sehun.

"apa-apaan kau hyung? Beraninya hanya memencet klakson"

"diam kau cadel, hahaha. Daripada kau, susah-susah memberi Luhan mobil ferrari untuk mendapatkannya"

Luhan gadis china yang memiliki 3 perusahaan barang-barang teknologi itu hanya memandang Jongdae jengah. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan harta kekasihnya, Sehun, Ia hanya ingin tahu sekaya apa kekasihnya itu. Memang awal pertemuan mereka, Sehun terlihat seperti namja biasa di kalangan menengah ke bawah melihat apa yang Ia pakai. Kesannya Sehun adalah satu-satunya dari mereka yang masih sederhana. Padahal di usianya yang menginjak 21 tahun, Ia sudah memiliki 2 perusahaan mobil balap di Korea, dan 1 lagi di Jepang. Yah, walaupun itu masih belum sepenuhnya miliknya, tapi suatu saat nanti semua itu akan menjadi miliknya kan..

"Sehun-ah! Hai noona-deul! Oh hei! Hyung"

"Jongin, siapa dia?"

"ah, dia Hyunseok, lawan Chanyeol malam ini"

"annyeong"

"annyeong, bangapta"

"Hyunseok-ssi, berani sekali kau bertanding dengan bajingan itu? Apa alasanmu?"

"aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana menjadi lawannya di circuit nanti, yah aku dengar dia tak terkalahkan"

"benar, bajingan itu memang seperti itu. Tapi berhati-hatilah. Biasanya dia akan membuat taruhan gila dengan orang brengsek di sampingmu itu"

"haha, baiklah terima kasih"

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan berpaling dari hadapan pasang mata yang menatapnya meremehkan seorang Kim Jongin, orang yang paling kaya diantara teman-temannya itu

"hey! Kim!"

"jangan memanggil nama orang dengan marganya saja, Junmyeon hyung! Ish!"

"maaf Kim Jongdae yang menggelikan, hey! Jongin-ah!"

"wae ire?"

"kau melupakan sesuatu di mobilmu"

"Kyungsoo maksudmu? Ck! Biarkan dia di sana sampai balapan ini selesai"

"brengsek kau Kim Jongin! Hahaha!"

Semuanya tertawa karna kata-kata Jongin tadi kecuali satu orang di sana

"Yixing noona, jaga kekasihmu itu, takut dia berpaling nanti"

"tutup mulutmu bastard!"

"terima kasih bitch!"

Yixing tertawa dan malah beralih melumat bibir kekasihnya, Junmyeon kasar

"kau menjijikkan Yixing-ssi, hahaha"

"jika kau ingin melakukannya silahkan saja Luhannie, tak perlu jual mahal pada kekasihmu itu"

"ungh, bahkan sebelum ke sini kita sudah bercinta dulu"

"bercinta? yang ku tahu itu seks Luhannie"

"ck! Kalian bicara apa? Benar-benar bitches hahaha"

Semuanya tertawa lagi menikmati perbincangan itu dan tak terasa balapan akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi

Hyunseok sudah memarkir mobil jaguar putihnya di belakang start. Begitupun Chanyeol yang sudah geram ingin cepat menyelesaikan balapan ini

"berjuanglah Park"

Hyunseok tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangannya ketika berhadapan dengan lawan balapnya, Chanyeol

"kau yang harus bekerja keras, pecundang"

Hyunseok membuka kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"tentu"

Chanyeol terpaku beberapa saat ketika melihat senyum itu, mirip seperti.. tapi bukankah Ia sudah berjanji untuk melupakannya, Chanyeol segera berpaling dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia sudah siap di hadapan kemudi, sedikit tegang karna jika Ia kalah pastinya Ia harus melakukan taruhan itu kan.. dan Ia tak mau melakukannya karna Ia bukanlah gay

"kita lihat siapa yang hebat di sini, Hyun-nim"

Luhan berada di antara dua mobil mewah itu dengan dua bendera merah dan hitam di tangannya. Ia menghitung mundur.

"3...2...1"

Luhan mengibaskan kedua bendera itu, segra saja dua mobil itu melaju sangat cepat sampai rambut Luhan ikut tertepa angin

"hmm.. ini pasti menarik"

"kau benar chagi"

Luhan tersenyum dan duduk di kap mobil Sehun

Chanyeol menambah kecepatannya setelah berhasil membuat mobil Hyunseok jauh di belakangnya. Ia mendengus.

"hanya itu kehebatan mu, jangan bercanda"

Hyunseok kewalahan saat Ia berusaha melewati mobil Chanyeol dengan kecepatan maksimal. Ia baru bisa melewatinya ketika ada celah saat mereka berada di belokan pertama.

"sial!"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudinya dan melesat lagi dengan kecepatan penuh. Hyunseok sepertinya kehilangan akal sehatnya, ketika mobil mereka beriringan dengan sengaja Ia membenturkan mobilnya ke mobil Chanyeol. Hampir saja bagian kanan mobil Chanyeol menyentuh pembatas circuit itu

"rupanya kau ingin main kasar, baiklah"

Chanyeol menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya dan segera saja Ia menabrak bagian kanan mobil Hyunseok, dan itu membaut kaca belakang mobilnya retak dan lampu depan mobil Chanyeol hancur. Mereka sama-sama bertahan ketika berada di seperempat jalan menuju finish. Keringat Hyunseok bercucuran sembarangan saat tahu mobil Chanyeol dengan kerasnya menghantam beton di kiri jalan, Ia terus melaju ketika mobil Chanyeol berhenti total. Ia tetap melaju hingga finish

"kau hebat!"

Jongin memberi dua jempolnya, semua orang di sana sedikit terheran-heran dengan mobil yang pintu bagian kemudi sudah hancur, Hyunseok berhasil jadi pemenang

"bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Sehun sudah menjemputnya, ck! Dasar bajingan lemah"

Jongin tersenyum remeh ketika Sehun datang memapah Chanyeol

"apa katamu Kim? Beraninya kau brengsek!"

"oh ayolah Park, kau sudah kalah dua kali, bukankah itu menyedihkan?"

"baiklah-baiklah"

"jangan lupakan taruhan itu, Park"

"beri aku waktu Kim Jongin, kau tahu kan aku masih normal?"

"satu minggu, jika tidak kau yang akan menggantikan posisiku dengan gadis culun itu"

"terserah kau, sialan"

Chanyeol meringis ketika seseorang merangkulnya sembarangan

"hey Park, hanya itu yang kau bisa?"

"diam kau pecundang, kau tak tahu siapa aku"

"sudahlah, akui saja. Sampai jumpa Park. Ingat aku akan meminta hadiah ku nanti"

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Bahkan kita tak mempertaruhkan apa-apa di sini"

"menurutmu"

Hyunseok pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol dan saat itu juga Chanyeol akan mulai mendekatinya dengan begitu Ia bisa melakukan taruhannya.

Jongin kembali ke mobilnya melihat gadis yang Ia bawa tadi tertidur

"ish kenapa Ia harus tidur, aku tak tahu dimana rumahnya"

Jongin menggucang sedikit tubuh Kyungsoo

"hey! Bangun! Hey!"

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak meresponnya. Jongin mengernyit dan melihat sesuatu di tangan gadis itu

"sial! Kenapa kau minum obat tidur?"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya, dan menutup pintu mobilnya kasar. Ia masuk dan melajukan mobilnya. Sesekali Jongin melirik gadis di sampingnya. Ia harus mati-matian meminta ijin tadi, appanya sungguh galak, kalau saja bukan karna taruhan bodoh itu. Ia tak akan sudi memohon begitu. Untungnya appa Jongin kenal dengan keluarga Kyungsoo yang membuat rencananya berhasil tadi

"heh! Tak ada pilihan lain"

Jongin tiba di rumah besar dengan aksen Eropa yang mewah miliknya. Meski Ia kuliah di semester ke tiga, Ia sudah memiliki rumah sendiri mengingat appanya adalah pengusaha mobil spot di Korea Selatan yang sangat sukses, maka dari itu tak heran seorang Kim Jongin mampu membelinya karna Ia juga memegang kendali perusahaan itu dengan upayanya sendiri.

"jangan harap aku membawamu ke sini lagi"

Jongin merebahkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di ranjangnya dengan hati-hati. Meskipun Ia benci pada Kyungsoo, gadis itu tetaplah seorang gadis yang harus dilindungi. Apalagi keluarganya sangat mengenal keluarga Kim

"Jo.. Jongin-ah.."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara itu dan berbalik

"kau bangun?"

"kepala.. k-ku pusing"

"lalu apa mau mu?!"

Kyungsoo menunduk mendengar ucapan Jongin yang sedikit membentaknya

"aish! Kau kenapa sih?"

Jongin mendekati ranjangnya dan duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. Ia mengernyit dan mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo

"kenapa menangis?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia merasa sangat sedih, Ia mencintai namja dihadapannya ini semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu di SHS, tapi Jongin selalu menolaknya karna Ia sudah mempunayi yeojacingu waktu itu. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin sakit hati. Dan ternyata keluarganya mengenal baik keluarga Kim, itu membuat Kyungsoo tak pernah berhasil melupakan perasaannya itu dan malah semakin jatuh ke dalam dan semakin dalam lagi.

"hey.. sudahlah, maaf aku tak bermaksud membentakmu"

Suara Jongin melembut dan menatap intens kedua manik mata Kyungsoo. Cantik, batinnya. Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Ia mulai melumat pelan hingga nafsunya sudah tak terelakkan lagi. Ciuman itu semakin menuntut lebih, dan Kyungsoo yang membalasnya membuat Jongin semakin kehilangan kesadarannya. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan memberi ruang untuk lidah Jongin masuk dan membelit lidahnya.

Jongin merasa gila dengan sensasi yang diberikan gadis di hadapannya ini. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dan menindihnya. Jongin mulai membuka kancing teratas kemeja Kyungsoo. Ia semakin bernafsu.

Ia menjilat leher Kyungsoo dan menciumnya hingga leher itu memiliki tanda merah kebiruan di setiap jengkalnya. Entah kenapa kemeja itu sudah terlepas dari tubuh atas Kyungsoo

"euungghh Jonghh.. In-aaahhh"

Kyungsoo mendesah hebat saat kedua tangan Jongin meremas payudaranya kasar membuat adik kecil Jongin di bawah sana menengang hebat

Tak mau berlama-lama lagi Jongin menarik kasar tali bra Kyungsoo, hingga kedua gundukan itu mencuat. Jongin merasa lapar dan mencium nipple kanan Kyungsoo dan tangan satunya memilin sebelah kiri nipple itu

"Jonghh aaahhh"

Kyungsoo menarik kasar rambut Jongin. Karna merasa nikmat

Jongin menghentikan aktifitasnya sambil terengah-engah. Ia menatap mata sayu Kyungsoo

"bolehkah?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, Ia juga menginginkannya. Jongin melucuti pakaiannya cepat dan juga celana Kyungsoo tak sabaran. Ia memandang tubuh naked Kyungsoo

"aku tak tahu kau seindah ini"

Kyungsoo menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia malu mendengar itu. Jongin mengecup tangan Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo membuka kedua tangannya itu. Ia tersenyum melihat Jongin yang sangat menggairahkan di atasnya

"AKH!"

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin memasukkan tiga jarinya dan langsung mengin-out dalam tempo cepat

"aahh.. yessh... there Jongin...!"

Kyungsoo meremas payudaranya, melampiaskan rasa nikmat di bawahnya

"ahh..ahh.. faster, deeper... i..im closee"

Kyungsoo menikmati permainan Jongin di bawahnya itu dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya ketika cairannya keluar

"aku akan masuk baby"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan blushing karna Jongin memanggilnya baby. Jongin membuka paha Kyungsoo lebar-lebar, dan mengarahkan juniornya ke lubang Kyungsoo. Perlahan semakin masuk

"Jongin-ah! Pelan! Akh! Sakit!"

"tenanglah, rileks.. ssshhh sempit sekali"

Jongin menghentakkannya cepat dan membuat Kyungsoo memekik. Ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis seiring darahnya keluar di bawah sana

"maaf.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mengusap wajah Jongin menariknya mendekat. Ia mencium bibir Jongin melumatnya pelan. Jongin merasa Kyungsoo mendapatkan lagi kenikmatannya, karna Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya

"ahhh ahhh ahhh! Faster Jongin!"

"as you wish baby"

Decitan ranjang, suara desahan, semakin terkuak di seluruh sudut kamar Jongin

"ahhh deeper baby, i'm close, i aammm clos AAAHHHH!"

Jongin semakin mempercepat hentakkannya ketika Ia merasa juniornya semakin terjepit di dalam Kyungsoo

"KYUNGSOOO AHHH!"

Jongin mencekram payudara Kyungsoo saat Ia klimaks dan langsung ambruk di atas nya

"terima kasih, kau sungguh nikmat"

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo

"Jongin-ah? Aku mencintaimu"

"maafkan aku, tapi beri aku sedikit waktu untuk belajar mencintaimu Kyung"

"baiklah aku akan menunggu"

"terima kasih"

Jongin menggulingkan badannya ke sisi kiri Kyungsoo dan menarik selimut putih di bawahnya menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Dan mulai terlelap sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat

**_-11063014-_**

Chanyeol menatap seseorang dihadapannya lekat, siapa lagi jika bukan Hyunseok

"aku tahu ini gila Hyunseok-ssi"

Hyunseok mengangguk ketika Chanyeol selesai menceritakan tentang taruhannya dengan Jongin. Oh ayolah, mana mungkin Chanyeol sengaja mendekati namja di hadapannya ini, pikirnya.

"aku mau melakukannya tapi kita perlu pendekatan Chanyeol-ssi"

"aku tahu itu, tapi sungguh aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan perasaan"

Hyunseok berdiri dan dengan sengaja duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol

"kau yakin?"

Ia membelai wajah Chanyeol pelan dan menjilat telinga namja itu

"kau tahu Chanyeol-ssi? Ini pasti susah untukmu"

Chanyeol menutup matanya, yang Ia rasakan adalah belaian seseorang yang dulu pernah menigisi hatinya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendorong Hyunseok hingga terjungkal

"maaf, aku harus pergi"

Hyunseok tersenyum getir menatap punggung Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang sari pintu apartemennya

Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga ke bukit yang berada di sebelah circuitnya. Ia tak tahu harus melakukannya tanpa perasaan atau malah sebaliknya. Ia tak yakin. Tapi sungguh Ia mesih mencintai seseorang dan Ia masih suka yeoja

"BAEK! KAU BRENGSEK!"

Chanyeol hancur ketika mengingat beberapa kenangan yang pernah Ia miliki 2 tahun lalu

"kenapa..."

Chanyeol berlutut dan Ia tak sadar, namja sekuat dirinya akan menangis hanya gara-gara cinta

"kembalilah kumohon..."

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya dengan tangannya sambil terus meneteskan ait matanya.

"ini sudah sore, Park! Kau mau terus-terusan di sini?"

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya sedikit dan membuka sebelah matanya

"apa maumu?"

"aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu Park"

Chanyeol tersenyum getir tanpa merubah posisi berbaringnya. Ia berpikir lagi, sungguh sekarang Ia tak tahu. Memang Ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat orang yang bicara dengannya saat ini

"kau gay?"

"apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Hyunseok tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang sedikit menyakitinya. Chanyeol mendudukkan badannya dan melipat tangannya

"baiklah ayo kita lakukan"

"apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol langsung menarik Hyunseok hingga badannya limbung. Chanyeol menindihnya dan melumat kasar bibir namja di bawahnya. Chanyeol merasa familiar lagi dengan bibir itu, dadanya sesak merasakannya, tapi Ia berusaha menikmatinya. Ini caraku melupakanmu, batinnya

Hyunseok mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, dan Chanyeol berhasil terjatuh dan tak sengaja menarik topi yang dipaki Hyunseok. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak

"k..kau..."

**TBC**

**Ne! Saranghaja!**

**Gimana chap awalnya ?**

**Menarikkah?**

**Atau tidak?**

**Haaahahahahaha**

Juseyoooooo

Annyeong readersnim ...

Maap ne.. lama apdetnya!

Nih nih FF absurd baru De..

Sebenarnya ragu mau buat ini, karna takut cerita nya mainstream gitu. Kan gak seruuu.. tapi menurut kalian gimana? Mainstream kah? Iya kan?

Haaaah, tunggulah chap selanjutnya ne?

De gak bisa janji bakal apdet fast, yah sekrang sekolah makin sibuk, kegiatan ini itu. Apalagi De harus kuat karna ada beberapa temen De yang bikin De kecewa dan kitati. Huks. Imbasnya ke mood De yang macet dalam proses FF ini.

Duh De kok malah curhat. Hehe maap dah kelepasan

Hahahahaha thanks bangeeeeet buat yang review di teasernya kkk makasih makasih

Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, apa yang aku buat pas Kaisoo bed scene kkkkkkkkk

Duhh duhh duhh sumpah ini baru pertama kali aku buat yyang begituan hehe *ketawahina udahlah otak mesum ku lagi kumat yaudah deh kek gitu. Adakah yg ingin memberi saran? Itu NC nya kurang hot kan. Gak berani bikin yg NC nya lebih dari itu, kalo baca sih berani aja hehehehehehehe

Thankss udah baca,,, yang di bawah umur minggir ya jangan baca ini loh gak baik buat mata kalian kkkkk

Respon :

**_Hyunyeollie_** : ini ini udah dipost kkk, makasih udah review *bow ngeributin tiket konser kali hihi

**_Rere_** : yeol yang mana ya? Itu kali *nunjukSuho

**_Hany Kwan_** : Jongin oppa tuh dibilangin jangan kejam ! *deathglare

**_Xing_** : sekarang! Baek oppa gak brengsek kok keukeu

**_Mrsmrchu_** : haduh ini FF absurd.. sudah ngilat *pundung

**_Park hanim_** : ini udah apdet kkkk, yadah seterah kau hehe. Well gomaweo *bow

Okaaaaay, im so sorry for make you wait again. I dont know. I deserved to have many times for this FFn. So I can complete it as well.

"Love is a crazy thing, it never know about the body, but only the feelings" _ Debbyjongong

Kamsahamnida


	3. Chapter 3 -Am I Hurting You?-

**11063014**

**By**

**Debby Jongong**

Maincast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Supportcast : Kai x Kyungsoo & Sehun x Luhan

Sumarry : I'll be here, always be here. Inside your heart although you were gone so so far from me. I tried to not cry, but useless I can't hold this. Baby I missed you that morning, I needed you that noon, and I loved you that night, breathless without you by my side, I promissed you, I would be standing tall til' we meet in another time.

Genre : Hurt Comfort & Romance

Rate : M

(GSForUke/OOC)

**WARNING!**

**NC INSIDE! NO PLAGIATOR! NO BASH! TYPOS**

If you don't like to read, just look for another

This story is mine, but the casts aren't mine

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set..._

_Happy reading~~~_

**_Previous Chap_**

_Hyunseok mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, dan Chanyeol berhasil terjatuh dan tak sengaja menarik topi yang dipaki Hyunseok. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak_

_"__k..kau..."_

**_-I already know It was you-_**

Chanyeol terkejut dan merasa sakit hati secara bersamaan

"Baek-"

"apa yang kau lakukan HAH! Baek? Siapa?! Brengsek kau Park!"

Chanyeol menatap Hyunseok lekat, sungguh andai saja rambut orang di hadapannya itu panjang, Ia sangat yakin dengan perkataannya tadi. Chanyeol mendengus lalu memalingkan badannya dan pergi

"Park Chanyeol!"

Bahkan cara Hyunseok memanggilnya sama dengan yeoja itu. Park Chanyeol, sebuah nama yang sangat Ia suka karna dua tahun yang lalu sering Ia dengar namanya digumamkan lembut oleh yeoja yang bahkan statusnya masih kekasihnya. Selama ini tak ada yang mampu membuat hati yang hancur itu utuh kembali. Selama ini, mungkin hanya dirinya yang sadar dengan senyuman menipunya itu. Ia hanya ingin kembali dan tidak akan pernah dipanggil dengan julukan 'brengsek' lagi

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya sangat cepat, Ia tak peduli dengan bunyi klakson yang menggema di sepanjang jalan. Ia butuh kamarnya sekarang

"apa yang harus aku lakukan Jongin-ah?"

"tenanglah Baek, aku tahu ini sedikit sulit"

"aku takut dia akan marah jika tahu aku di sini"

"percaya padaku"

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang berstatus menjadi seorang penulis sukses di Eropa dua tahun ini. Ia baru kembali ke Seoul, Ia merindukan tanah kelahirannya dan juga seseorang...

"Jongin-ah, aku bertemu Kyungsoo tadi pagi"

"bisakah kita bahas dia lain kali?"

"tidak Kim Jongin! Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat sejauh itu padanya?"

"aku tidak tahu, a-aku.. hanya.. ya hanya menyukainya.. ah a-an-ni aku hanya tertarik.. ya tertarik"

"kau gugup Kim, jangan bermain-main terlalu jauh. Atau kau akan mengalaminya lagi"

"sudahlah"

"dengar.. kau sudah banyak membantuku. Tapi kumohon biarkan aku sedikit membantumu Jongin-ah. Dia mencintaimu tulus, tidak seperti yeojamu yang dulu, bahkan kau hanya berani melakukan hal itu pada Kyungsoo-"

"tapi Baek-"

"-jangan menyela dulu. Aku tahu kau banyak berubah karna pergaulan di circuit, aku tahu kau tidak segampang itu, aku mengenalmu 10 tahun Kim Jongin. Jika kau merasa hatimu memilihnya, berhentilah menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan jijik itu"

"aku tidak yakin Baek.."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Jongin. Ia tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan, Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menatap rumput-rumput kecil yang bergoyang karna hembusan angin yang tenang

Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kebodohannya mencium Hyunseok seperti itu. Ia mengerang dan melemparkan gelas yang dipegangnya ke lantai.

"AAAARRRGH!"

Ia terjatuh menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara perpotongan lengan dan kedua lututnya

"kumohon kembalilah Baekhyun-ah..."

"aku tak sanggup lagi..."

Chanyeol menangis malam itu, Ia tak tahu lagi, rasanya Ia ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan mengalami kecelakaan yang akan membuat seluruh badannya tak berfungsi dengan baik dan perlahan akan lupa dengan siapa saja orang yang ada di sekitarnya itu, Chanyeol sudah putus asa

**_-11063014-_**

Mobil sport berwarna merah pekat terdiam sangat manis di depan rumah mewah dengan gaya klasik dan didominasi warna putih dan coklat itu. Pintu dari sebelah kiri tepatnya dimana pemilik mobil itu mengemudi terbuka perlahan. Ia mengarahkan matanya mengitari rumah itu dengan sepenuh hati. Ia berjalan setelah menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"aku tahu kau di dalam.. entahlah.. aku tak berani menemuimu, geodaehan-nim"

Ia melangkah mendekat dan memencet bel di sebelah gerbang rumah itu

"oh! Agassi?"

"annyeonghaseyo, Kang ahjussi!"

"kapan kau kembali agassi?"

"hm, baru beberapa minggu sih. Joesonghaeyo aku baru kemari, eum apa Chanyeol di dalam?"

"masuklah agassi"

Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti orang yang Ia panggil Kang ahjussi itu. Tidak banyak berubah dari dekorasi ruang tamu rumah itu, hanya sedikit renovasi di bagian interior saja yang menambah kesan nyaman jika berlama-lama duduk di sofa putih yang terletak tepat di tengan ruang itu dengan meja putih yang diameternya cukup besar itu

"agassi, tunggu sebentar ne? Saya ambilkan minum"

"ne, ahjussi"

Ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah bongkai tua yang sering Ia lihat dulu, Ia tersenyum. Bahkan rasanya sudah lama sekali Ia tak merasakan kenyamanan rumah ini

"ASTAGA!"

Kang ahjussi berteriak karna melihat Tuan mudanya terduduk dengan lutut ditekut dan pecahan kaca di sekitarnya

"ada apa ahjus- CHANYEOL!"

Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mengangkat kepala Chanyeol dan menyandarkannya di bahu kecilnya

"Chanyeollie.. kau kenapa?"

"ireona! Jebal..."

Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol tapi tak ada respon apa-apa. Hanya wajah dengan sejuta kesakitan dan kerapuhan yang Ia lihat. Hatinya berdenyut dan kembali merasa bersalah sangat bersalah membuat nyalinya kembli terperosot untuk sekedar meminta maaf

"ahjussi, tolong hubungi Huang-uisanim, seodulleoyo!"

Kang ahjussi mengangguk dan berlari ke arah ruang tengah untuk menghubungi Huang-uisa, Dokter pribadi keluarga Park

"Chanyeol-ah, ireona!"

Ia mulai terisak karna keringat Chanyeol semakin banyak. Ia sangat khawatir. Ia merasa de javu dengan kejadian yang sama 2 tahun yang lalu, dimana Chanyeol berlutut di tengah-tengah Han Gang Park , ketika tahu Ia akan pergi ke London dan meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa melihatnya lagi. Saat di bandara Ia mendapat kabar, penyakit dan trauma Chanyeol kambuh. Lemah jantungnya memang mengerikan jika sudah kambuh apalagi Chanyeol trauma dengan 'kehilangan'.

"Baekhyun-ah... Baekhyun-ah..."

Huang-uisa memeriksa keadaan detak jantungnya. Ia sempat putus asa karna detak jantung Chanyeol semakin cepat dan tak terkendali ketika menyebut nama 'Baekhyun' berkali-kali

"dia butuh perawatan yang serius, aku sudah menghubungi ambulans, Baek"

"hiks... tapi apa dia hiks baik-baik saja? Hiks.."

"tenanglah Baek-"

"aku bodoh! Aku bodoh Tao! Aku bodoh!"

"Byun Baekhyun! Jika kau seperti ini Chanyeol tidak akan kembali seperti dulu"

"aku takut jika dia melihatku, traumanya..."

"memang itu menyakitkan. Tapi itu yang harus kaulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanmu"

"aku memang egois Tao! Karna itu aku takut!"

"berhenti berteriak! Maafkan saya Huang-uisa atau mungkin sekarang hentikan pura-pura ini. Tao aku mengenalmu sudah 5 tahun semenjak kau menjadi dokter pribadi di sini, aku menghormatimu, tapi berhentilah menyalahkan Baekhyun"

Tao hanya menatap Baekhyun tajam

"dengar Byun Baekhyun.. aku tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, selama 3 tahun aku merawat Chanyeol dan aku bersyukur dia baik-baik saja bahkan setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu. Kau tahu aku mencintainya, tapi karna kau adalah kekasihnya, aku sadar diri, aku hanya dokter pribadinya selama ini. Aku lelah Baekhyun-ssi! 2 tahun kau melepasnya hingga Ia jatuh seperti ini dan sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Kau ingin Chanyeol mati perlahan hah?"

Plak!

"aku tak setega itu pada kekasihku, Kang ahjussi bantu aku"

Kang ahjussi mengangkat tubuh besar Chanyeol yang semakin dingin degan Baekhyun yang memegangi bahunya. Mereka membawa Chanyeol ke ambulans ketika sirine ambulans itu terdengar sangat keras. Baekhyun masuk bersama dengan Kang ahjussi meninggalkan Tao yang masih terdiam di ruang tengah. Tao menangis tanpa suara, akhirnya setelah 2 tahun Ia mencoba mendapatkan hati Chanyeol, yang Ia dapatkan adalah hal yang sama ketika Ia tahu, Chanyeol hanya mencintai Baekhyun, kekasihnya yang meninggalkan sebuah kehancuran di hidup seorang Park Chanyeol

**_-11063014-_**

Semenjak sore tadi Jongin masih duduk bersandar pada pohon di bukit itu, Ia kacau sekarang. Hatinya semakin terasa bimbang apalagi mengingat masa lalunya yang masih membuatnya takut untuk mencintai orang lain, membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Tapi apa yang Ia rasakan sekarang.. Ia menentang perasaan itu ada.

_"__kumohon pergilah..."_

_"__tidak Kai! Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu!"_

_"__kau menyakitiku, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi. Maaf.."_

_"__KAI! Jangan pernah kau mencintai orang lain! Atau dia akan mati di tanganku"_

Ingatan itu kembali memenuhi pikiran Jongin. Ia menutup mata dan memegang kepalanya kuat-kuat

_"__aku sudah memperingatimu Kai! Lihatlah!"_

Jongin semakin membenci dirinya, memori itu mengutuk semua yang Jongin rasa menyenangkan. Darah, air mata, benda tajam itu, semua terlihat jelas di dalam otak Jongin. Kekasihnya terbunuh tragis.

"apa kau akan membiarkan aku sekarang?"

"bisakah kau pergi dan biarkan aku mencintainya?"

Jongin ketakutan, Ia takut untuk mencintai lagi. Pikirnya, mencintai seseorang sama saja dengan membunuh orang itu. Jongin menekuk lututnya. Jongin menitikan air matanya mengingat kejadian 5 tahun silam

Kyungsoo berlari tergesa-gesa di lorong rumah sakit, Ia mendapat kabar kakaknya sedang dirawat karna penyakitnya kambuh.

"B-Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati wajah Kyungsoo panik

"Kyung? Sedang apa kau di sini? Siapa yang sakit?"

"oppa ku, penyakitnya kambuh. Kau sendiri?"

"dia pingsan Kyung.. aku tak bisa menjaganya"

"aku mengerti dan terima kasih sudah mendengarkan saran ku tadi pagi. Jagalah dia dengan baik, aku percaya kau kuat"

"tidak seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Dan maaf karna aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolongmu"

"aku tidak hamil Baek. Waktu itu aku tidak dalam masa suburku. Jangan khawatir"

"tapi Jongin-"

"aku mengerti, kau lupa aku ini siapa? Haha.. berjanjilah untuk tidak membongkar semuanya"

"Kyung, aku tak tahan melihat Jongin seperti itu"

"aku akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku sudah menjalaninya 3 tahun Baek. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kata 'diabaikan' atau 'terabaikan' aku melakukan ini karna aku mencintai Jongin. Ku harap kau mengerti dan biarkan Jongin melihatnya sendiri siapa sebenarnya aku"

"hah! Kau selalu begini, menutupi semua yang ada padamu selama 3 tahun. Bahkan setelah Ren dan Yoon terbunuh. Kau masih saja mencintai manusia brengsek itu"

"Jongin tidak brengsek. Hmm.. apa benar Jongin melakukannya hanya denganku?"

"aish! Aku sudah bilang Jongin tak akan segampang itu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berdiri dari kursi tunggunya

"aku harus pergi, ingat beranilah dan tatap matanya"

Baekhyun mengangguk, membiarkan Kyungsoo menjauh dari penglihatannya. Ia berdiri dan menatap pintu yang ada tepat di depan deretan kursi tunggu itu. Ia berjalan mendekat dan memandang seseorang yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit itu

" geodaehan-nim, maafkan aku, sadarlah secepat mungkin. Aku pergi..."

Baekhyun menyentuh benda transparan keras itu dan menjauh dari pintu kamar rawat Chanyeol. Ia bersyukur keadaan Chanyeol baik-baik saja, tapi Ia masih belum berani menatap mata Chanyeol saat terbuka nanti

**_-11063014-_**

Jongin membuka matanya, Ia tertidur dengan posisi yang sama. Bersandar dan menekuk kakinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan sedikit terkejut karna hampir pukul 10 malam. Badannya sedikit nyeri karna terlalu lama bersandar

"argh... punggungku"

Jongin bangkit, sedikit menggerakan bahunya ke atas dan merenggankan kedua tangannya. Lalu berjalan menjauh dari tanah yang ditutupi rumput itu. Ia sampai di depan mobil

Drrrt drrt

"yeobuseyo?"

_"__Jongin-ah! Eodiyo? Aish aku hampir gila di sini!"_

"dangsingwa hamkke mueosibnikka?"

_"__kau! Tidak usah berlagak sopan padaku! Cepat kemari balapannya hampir saja dibatalkan karna kau tidak ada bodoh! Cepat kemari!"_

"aish, arasseo. Aku kan hanya ingin sopan padamu Hyung! Sudahlah aku ke sana sekarang"

_"__cepatlah!" _

Jongin memasang muka datarnya, dan masuk ke mobilnya lalu pergi menjauh dari bukit itu cepat. Memang hari ini di circuitnya ada balapan, meskipun bukan Ia yang balapan tapi Ia tetap harus ada di sana karna taruhannya cukup menguntungkan bagi pemilik circuit itu.

Langit semakin gelap, benar saja tentang ramalan cuaca malam ini. Hujan akan turun 2 jam lagi, tapi tak ada yang tahu kan akan lebih cepat, lambat atau bahkan tidak sama sekali.

Kyungsoo merapatkan jaketnya, Ia ingin membeli beberapa kebutuhannya. Para maidnya bahkan lelah menghadapi gadis keras kepala itu. Yang Ia katakan _'tidak perlu Bibi, aku akan pergi sendiri dan jangan ada yang berani mengikutiku'_ selalu. Jika saja appanya tidak berada di Jepang sekarang pasti anak itu masih berada di kamarnya. Jarak antara rumah dan supermarket memang agak jauh tapi Kyungsoo lebih suka berjalan daripada harus duduk di kursi mobilnya.

Ia mengarahkan tangannya membuka pintu supermarket itu dan masuk

"selamat malam agassi"

Seorang pelayan membungkuk dan Kyungsoo tersenyum meresponnya. Ia berjalan membawa keranjang karna barang yang akan Ia beli tidak terlalu banyak jadi Ia tak perlu mendorong troli

"yah! Melelahkan!"

Kyungsoo kelaur dari supermarket itu dengan dua kantong putih di tangannya. Angin malam sepertinya sedikit marah, Kyungsoo gemetar merasakan belaian angin itu. Ia mulai berjalan menjauh, tak jauh dari pandangannya Ia tak sengaja melihat Jongin sedang berjalan cepat ke arah gerbang sebuah tepat.

"itu Jongin? Apa itu circuitnya?"

Kyungsoo berlari mendekat ke arah tempat itu dan meletakkan kantong-kantong yang Ia bawa di pinggiran gerbang tempat itu

"ah aku lupa sesuatu"

Ia mengambil kacamata yang ada di dalam tas peachnya dengan cepat Ia memakai kacamata itu dan menguncit asal rambutnya

"maaf nona kau tidak diijinkan masuk"

"wae?"

"kau tidak membawa mobil balap dan kau bukan member kan?"

"ah geure tapi aku ingin berte-"

Jongin tiba-tiba berada di samping Kyungsoo, dan menariknya kasar

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"kau marah?"

"dengar, di sini sangat berbahaya Kyungsoo! Kau itu cuma yeoja culun yang tak pantas di sini"

"a..apa?"

"pergilah"

"setelah kau merebut semuanya dariku? Kau berani mengatakan itu padaku?"

"pergilah Kyung!"

"ck! Baiklah Kim Jongin-ssi! Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau orang pertama yang akan ku hajar nanti"

Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang menahan rasa sakit di dadanya

"mianhae Kyung... a-aku hanya takut..."

Jongin kembali ke dalam dengan wajah lesu. Ia mendekat ke arah segerombol orang yang sedang berbincang

"kau kenapa Kim?"

"Sehun-ah, diamlah. Jongin sedang kacau"

"hehh.. ne Lu han Jie"

Lu han terkekeh sambil mengelus kepala Sehun lembut

"aku dengar Chanyeol ada di rumah sakit"

"apa?"

Jongin melebarkan matanya, sebagai sahabat Chanyeol, Ia tentu terkejut

"aku melihat Kyungsoo tadi, kemana dia?"

Jongin hanya diam dan berbalik

"mau kemana kau Kim?"

"kendalikan semuanya Hyung, aku pergi dulu"

"HIYA! KIM JONGIN!"

Jongin menulikan pendengarannya. Ia ingin mengunjungi seseorang sekarang.

**_-11063014-_**

Jongin sudah tiba di rumah sakit, sebagai sahabat tentu Ia khawatir, mengingat penyakit Chanyeol. Ia berpikir dan mulai bergumam. Apa Baekhyun sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Apa Ia mengatakan semuanya? Jongin menutup matanya. Mati ku Kim Jongin

"chogiyo"

" Ada apa?"

"Jongin?"

"keluarganya ada di Jepang, katakan padaku ada apa?"

"ikutlah"

Jongin berdiri dan membenahi jaketnya mengikuti Dokter yang merawat Chanyeol itu.

"aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu tentang kondisi Chanyeol"

"cepat katakan"

"berhenti bicara kasar padaku Tuan Kim"

"ck, rupanya kau tak mengerti kata kasar yang sebenarnya, Tao-ssi"

"terserah padamu. Ini adalah CT-Scan yang aku dapatkan 1 jam yang lalu. Tulang rusuknya retak. Apa dia kecelakaan lagi?"

"aish... lalu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk membuat si brengsek itu sembuh"

"aku sudah memperingatimu untuk menjaganya, keadaannya sangat parah. Detak jantungnya sangat lemah. Memar di kepalanya bisa saja berdampak buruk pada ingatannya"

"apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa memar menyebabkan hal seperti itu?"

"bukan memarnya, tapi cairan di otaknya"

"alkohol maksudmu?"

"ya, dan kau tahu penyakit itu Kai"

"jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu brengsek!"

"heh, kau bahkan tak mau mendengarnya lagi"

Jongin berpaling dan lekas kelar dari ruangan Tao. Yeoja itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala, dan Ia berjanji akan menjauhkan yeoja itu dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

Angin malam tampak begitu jahat, menusuk kulit dan membaut semua orang bergidik kedinginan. Begitu pula yang dirasakan Baekhyun, tapi Ia tak peduli dengan ramalan cuaca yang bersikeras mengatakan akan ada badai di Seoul. Yang Ia pedulikan adalah Chanyeol sekarang. Baekhyun berlari ke arah mobilnya tergesa-gesa, ketika mobilnya menyala langsung saja Ia menjauh dari halaman rumahnya. Cepat dan semakin cepat.

Ia tetap melaju secepat mungkin dengan penglihatan yang minim karna kaca depan mobilnya mengembun karna tetesan air di luar sana yang tak terkendali. Ia beruntung kali ini karna tak banyak mobil yang berlalu-lalang dan memberinya akses untuk melaju kencang

"Tao! Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"baca ini"

Baekhyun membuka map merah yang Tao berikan padanya itu dan air matanya jatuh bebas begitu saja.

"alzhaimer?"

"seperti yang kau lihat"

"jelaskan padaku Tao!"

"apa yang harus aku jelaskan Baekhyun-ssi? Bukankah itu sangat jelas?"

Tao menatap manik mata Baekhyun yang memerah itu tajam. Logikanya memohon untuk menyakiti yeoja itu tapi hatinya menjerit menghalanginya. Tapi entahlah, Ia rasa egonya terlalu besar kali ini. Itu yang meyakinkannya

"kumohon, jangan sakiti Chanyeol lagi"

"aku tak pernah setega itu Tao"

"setelah memberinya trauma di samping penyakit akutnya, kau malah memberinya satu penyakit lagi yang semakin membuatnya hancur. Apa itu bisa disebut tak pernah setega itu?"

"ya aku tahu, aku bersalah karna traumanya. Tapi sungguh aku kembali untuk memperbaiki semuanya"

"bisa saja kau memperbaiki semuanya. Karna aku tak pernah menghalinya Baekhyun-ssi. Dengarlah, ini peringatanku. Jika sampai Chanyeol tak juga membaik, aku sendiri yang akan membuatnya semakin membencimu"

"Chanyeol tak pernah benci padaku Tao, aku tahu itu. Ia masih menungguku. Jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya karna aku mencintainya"

"baguslah jika kau berucap demikian. Lakukanlah hal seperti yang kau katakan padaku, alasannya sama"

"siapa yang akan dipilih Chanyeol, Ia yang berhak mendapatkan Chanyeol sepenuhnya"

"dan siapa yang dibuangnya, maka dia yang harus menjauh"

Baekhyun berpaling dan keluar dari ruangan Tao, Ia berlari menuju lift, dan tak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang basah. Ia ingin menemui Chanyeol, melihat keadaannya

"Chanyeol-ah..annyeong.. hiks.. a-aku.."

Baekhyun membelai wajah pucat Chanyeol sambil terus terisak, demi apapun Baekhyun rela menggantikan Chanyeol dan mengambil seluruh penderitaan namja itu sekarang juga. Dan itu lebih baik daripada Ia harus merasa sakit hati dan bersalah seperti ini, itu lebih baik.

"Chanyeol..hiks.. apa kau membenciku hiks.."

"ireona! Kau tak rindu padaku eoh?"

Yang Baekhyun ajak bicara hanya diam dan tak merespon apapun. Baekhyun menyentuh dada Chanyeol perlahan lalu beralih pada memar di kepalanya

"apa sakit sekali.. hiks.. apa kau merasakan sentuhanku menyakitkan?"

"jawab aku Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol tapi tetap saja namja itu masih bertahan dengan mata tertutup dan suhu tubuhnya semakin dingin. Baekhyun melepas cengkramannya lalu terjatuh di lantai begitu saja. Tangan kanannya masih setia menggenggam jari-jari besar Chanyeol tanpa ada niatan melepasnya

"kau tahu Yeol? Aku takut kau akan marah jika kau melihatku nanti. Tapi biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya. Sadarlah..."

Suara Baekhyun semakin melemah, Ia kedinginan tentu saja. Tapi kembali lagi ini tak seberapa dengan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan. Ia menangis, terus menangis. Menyesali semua yang Ia lakukan, sekarang Baekhyun seperti seonggok daging tanpa jiwa. Belum sempat Ia menghilangkan trauma Chanyeol, Ia malah membuat Chanyeol mengidap penyakit lain. Baekhyun merasa tak berguna sekarang, Ia hanya akan memperparah kehancuran Chanyeol, jika masih berani menunjukkan wajahnya ketika Chanyeol sadar nantinya.

"sadarlah Park, aku mencintaimu geodaehan-nim..."

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada besi ranjang rumah sakit itu yang dingin. Ia terlelap di sana.

**_-11063014-_**

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo belum selesai, belum lagi Tao yang kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Mencintai Chanyeol. Jongin berusaha bersikap tenang, Ia takut kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu akan terulang. Dan Ia kembali terpuruk.

Desiran angin malam sungguh menyakitkan, setelah diterjang badai yang bertahan hanya 60 menit, air mungkin akan lama surut, pikir Jongin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di deretan kursi rumah sakit itu. Memang Ia belum ada niatan untuk pulang sampai Chanyeol sadar, tapi karna kesal yang ada, Ia bingung dan memutuskan menunggu di tempat lain.

"J-Jongin?"

Jongin menghela napasnya sejenak dan mendongak menatap orang yang memanggilnya

"kau mengikuti ku eoh?"

"a..ani.. aku ingin menjenguk oppa ku"

"pergilah"

"berhenti bersikap dingin padaku Jongin-ah"

"kau tidak lelah apa? Selama ini mengejarku ?"

"tapi apa yang kau katakan setelah kejadian itu? Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku beribu-ribu kali padamu tapi tetap saja kau-"

"HENTIKAN!"

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret orang itu paksa, karna banyak pasang mata yang melihat pertengkaran kecil itu. Jongin menuju lift dengan tangan kanannya yang masih setia menggenggam tangan mungil itu

"HENTIKAN SEMUANYA! DO KYUNGSOO!"

"apa yang harus aku hentikan hah?! Kim Jongin, kau tahu? Aku lelah berpura-pura menjadi yeoja yang terus mengejarmu. Ah! Memang aku mengejarmu dulu dan kau mau denganku. Tapi setelah pembunuhan itu? Kau malah seperti ini!"

"kau tahu kan? Aku takut Soo..."

"berhentilah ! aku muak mendengarnya Jongin-ah! Bahkan aku membohongi banyak orang di sini, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, semuanya! Aku lelah Jongin-ah!"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan hah?! Aku tak ingin kau-"

"ya cukup! Aku tahu itu semua! Aku berhenti"

Kyungsoo melepas genggaman Jongin dan berpaling tapi kemudian Ia berhenti karna tangannya kembali ditahan

"tentang perkataanku setelah kejadian itu, aku sungguh-sungguh Soo"

Kyung menoleh dan menatap Jongin terkejut

"aku rela jika bersamamu aku akan terancam mati. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku melihatmu berpura-pura membenciku"

"maafkan aku"

"tidak Jongin, aku mengerti dulu kau memang mencintaiku tapi kau takut dan membuat kau seperti ini. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"a-aku.."

"aku mengerti. kau tak akan pernah mengatakannya lagi. Di luar dingin, pulanglah jika tidak ingin sakit"

Kyungsoo melepas cengkraman Jongin dan menjauh dari tempat tak beratap itu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam menahan air matanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ia kembali dalam dekapan Jongin yang menyiratkan 'tetaplah di sini'. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit.

Selemah apapun angin menghembus, dedaunan keringpun akan tergulai lemah di tumpukan tanah itu. Begitupun apa yang dilakukan seseorang yang sangat jauh dari kata kuat, orang yang beribu-ribu hebatpun akan Ia singkirkan. Ia seperti angin yang menyejukkan tapi jika Ia bosan maka topanlah yang pantas mendeskripsikannya

"jadi dia selanjutnya..."

**TBC**

**ANNYEONG! NE SARANGHAJA!**

**Oh oh oh **

**Gimana? Gimana?**

**Bingungkan?**

**Hehehehe itu yang kumau**

Juseyooooooo

Hai readerdeul, ah mian lama apdetnya

Abis sekolah lagi padet-padetnya, apalagi bentar lagi kita ketemu UTS haigoooo. Tapi tenang demi readers ku tercinta aku akan tetap berkarya hehe

Gimanan nih konfliknya membingungkan kan? Ya kan? YA KAN?

Emang sengaja hehehehehe halah sok misterius lu thor *dibakarreaders

Eummmmm chanbaek nya belum bersatu walau pernah bersatu. Dan Kaisoo akan dalam tahap bersatu walau juga pernah bersatu. Apaan? Mian buat Tao gege, hiks sebenarnya kamu gak jahat kok, tapi kau hanya sebagai peran yang kitati karna ditolak Chanyeol oppa. Sabar yah?!

Sebenernya nih FF aku udah lama banget plans nya. Pertamanya sih mau aku buat marriage gitu tapi entah terlalu mainstream ah! Dan lagi aku kalo buat FF mesti sharing dulu ama chinguku, dia selalu memberi saran yang tak pernah bisa aku ingat ketika pembuatan FF ini langsung hahaha. Mian. Abis otak gue ama lu beda tipis jadi susah koneknya. Kkkkk...

Okeee cukup basa-basinya. Ayoooo REVIEWnya kurang loh. Siapa yang jadi SILENCER di sini? Ayo ngakuuu ayo ngakuuuuu *teriak

Hahahahaha oke De undur diri.. ditunggu next chapnya yaaaa *lovesign

Respon :

**_WindaWinda_** : masih kurang kah? *lirikKaisoo

**_Chanbaekjjang_** : kyaaa sudah dilanjut! Yakin itu Baekhyun? *smirk gomaweo udah sukaa *XOXO

**_ParkByun_** : omggg udah dilanjut

**_Devrina_** : kurang kilat kah? Hehe makasih *XO eummmm gimana ya? Emang kyung perawan? *otakpolos *plaak kira-kira ada apakah dengan Chanbaek? Semuanya ada di otak delusi saya! *intonasiinsertpagi

**_Prince pink _**: hahahaha wah wah benarkah? Yeyeyeye! Eh? Mereka yah? *garukgaruk kepala okaaay bocoran dikit. Di chap 3 yahahahaha

**_Jouley . peetz _**: yaaakin? Hehehehe *smirk

**_Sniaanggrn _**: benarkah benarkah? *aegyo gomaweo hehehehe ya ampun dirty talk *tutupmulutpakektangan hahahaha yakin kamu? Hahaha *smirk

**Review lagi ne? Kamsahamnida!**


	4. -Our Worst Memories-

**11063014**

**By**

**Debby Jongong**

Maincast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Supportcast : Kai x Kyungsoo & Sehun x Luhan

Sumarry : I'll be here, always be here. Inside your heart although you were gone so so far from me. I tried to not cry, but useless I can't hold this. Baby I missed you that morning, I needed you that noon, and I loved you that night, breathless without you by my side, I promissed you, I would be standing tall til' we meet in another time.

Genre : Hurt Comfort & Romance

Rate : M

(GSForUke/OOC)

**WARNING!**

**NC INSIDE! NO PLAGIATOR! NO BASH! TYPOS**

If you don't like to read, just look for another

This story is mine, but the casts aren't mine

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set..._

_Happy reading~~~_

**_Previous Chap_**

_"__maafkan aku"_

_"__tidak Jongin, aku mengerti dulu kau memang mencintaiku tapi kau takut dan membuat kau seperti ini. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"_

_"__a-aku.."_

_"__aku mengerti. kau tak akan pernah mengatakannya lagi. Di luar dingin, pulanglah jika tidak ingin sakit"_

_Kyungsoo melepas cengkraman Jongin dan menjauh dari tempat tak beratap itu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam menahan air matanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ia kembali dalam dekapan Jongin yang menyiratkan 'tetaplah di sini'. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit._

_Selemah apapun angin menghembus, dedaunan keringpun akan tergulai lemah di tumpukan tanah itu. Begitupun apa yang dilakukan seseorang yang sangat jauh dari kata kuat, orang yang beribu-ribu hebatpun akan Ia singkirkan. Ia seperti angin yang menyejukkan tapi jika Ia bosan maka topanlah yang pantas mendeskripsikannya_

_"__jadi dia selanjutnya..."_

**_-The Past-_**

**_Flashback_**

**_4 years ago_**

Seorang gadis manis sedang berdiri mengayunkan kaki-kakinya yang bisa dibilang lebih pendek dari seseorang di sebelahnya. Menikmati angin sore tak ada salahnya memang. Tapi jika dalam suasana seperti ini, tentu itu salah

"jadi.. kau masih marah padaku eoh?"

"kenapa harus?"

"aish! Aku bisa gila jika kau seperti ini chagi"

"itu urusanmu"

"baiklah-baiklah aku menyerah. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan heum? Coklat? Strawberry? Ice cream? Atau kisseu?"

"coklat... eum ani, aku bosan. Strawberry? Aku sudah menghabiskan lima buah tadi pagi. Ice cream? Aku diet kali ini.. kisseu? Eumm aku sedang marah dan tidak ingin berakhir dengan napas tersenggal"

Chanyeol, si namja, hanya bisa menganga mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya barusan. Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat membuatnya pusing saat Ia marah. Bahkan 2 tahun lamanya mereka berpacaran, Chanyeol masih kewalahan menghadapi kekasihnya yang overprotective tapi terkadang careless, terkadang sangat manja, terkadang juga menyebalkan. Ia tersenyum mengingat tingkah gadis mungilnya itu

"maafkan aku chagiya"

"heeh! Aku memang tak bisa lama-lama marah padamu Park!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Memang salahnya juga, Ia berjanji mengajak Baekhyun ke Han Gang tadi sore, tapi malah sibuk dengan club basketnya.

"terima kasih nae jageun"

"cheonma, geodaehanim"

Mereka tertawa sambil saling memeluk tubuh yang perbedaannya sangat mencolok itu. Sepertinya suasananya kembali membaik, dan mereka memutuskan untuk singgah di sebuah cafe milik teman mereka, Lay.

"Eonni!"

"Baekhyunie! Oh! Oh! Siapa raksasa ini? Sepertinya aku kenal, tapi ah aku amnesia tentang namanya"

"berhenti bersikap kekanakan Lay"

"hah, berapa sih umurmu Tuan?"

"tujuh belas tahun"

"bwa! Kau berani sekali mengatakan 'kekanakan' dan tak memanggilku noona-"

"asih! Kalian berisik sekali eoh?"

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang berada di depannya tadi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi favoritnya sebelah jendela yang menyediakan sebuah pemandangan Han Gang yang begitu mencengangkan mata, di situlah sisi lain dari seorang Baekhyun, mencari ketenangan dengan memandangi siluet cantik itu

"apakah mereka lebih indah daripada aku?"

"apa yang kau bicarakan geodaehan-nim? Kemarilah"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dengan duduk di kursi tepat di seberang kekasihnya itu

"kau tahu? Seoul adalah segalanya bagiku, chagi"

"wae? Geu iyuneun?"

"neo ttaemune"

"aku?"

"eo.. kau benar, itu karna kau"

"kenapa aku?"

"kau akan tahu jika kau benar-benar mengerti diriku chagiya"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum memandangi Baekhyun yang menatapnya kesal

"aish! Yeol! Kau membuatku penasaran"

_Bukan indah namanya jika bukan kau yang berada di sampingku_

_Baby's breath akan ku berikan setiap hari jika kau ada di pelukanku_

_Bahkan hidupku sendiri, kau bisa mengambilnya, aku berjanji_

Suara kekehan Baekhyun tiba-tiba meledak dan membuat beberapa sorot mata memandangnya heran

"sejak kapan Chanyeol bisa berpuitis seperti ini? Hahaha"

"sejak aku mengenalmu"

"aigoo, bahkan setelah 2 tahun kita berpacaran. Aku baru tahu kau seperti ini. Well gomaweo"

"kau memang belum mengenalku sepenuhnya"

"jangan mulai lagi eoh?"

"tidak maafkan aku chagi. Aku bercanda, habiskan minumanmu, sebenatar lagi petang. Aku tidak mau dibakar Byun ahjussi jika terlambat"

"hahaha, ne arasseo!"

Selalu begini, Chanyeol merasa sangat tercubit hatinya. Memang benar tentang Baekhyun yang tak mengenal Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Ia masih merasa sangat asing untuk Baekhyun selama ini. Ia bertemu Baekhyun di JHS, menjadi sahabatnya bersama Kim Jongin, mengingat kedekatan mereka, Jongin selalu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun. Ia menyatakannya tepat di Han Gang Park, 3 tahun yang lalu. Namun Baekhyun menolaknya secara halus dan meminta Chanyeol menunggunya hingga mereka menduduki kelas 1 di SHS. Chanyeol sangat bahagia, ternyata penantiannya tak sia-sia. Dan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tepat di mana Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya untuk pertama kali, di Han Gang Park.

"kau ingat tempat itu?"

"tentu saja bodoh! Mana mungkin aku lupa, tempat di mana kau berlutut di depanku dan mengatakan 'Baekkie! Aku mencintaimu!' benar kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tulus melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Ia mendekat dan mengecup singkat bibir peach kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Memang Chanyeol masih muda, sangat muda untuk mengenal apa yang namanya cinta sejati itu. Tapi tak ada salahnya juga jika mulai sekarang Ia memberi gelar itu untuk seorang yang Ia cintai itu. Baekhyun.

"Han Gang. Seandainya ini milikku aku akan membawa mu setiap hari ke sini, dan membuat taman dengan design namamu"

"kau bercanda Park? Haha, mana mungkin kau bisa membeli sungai ini eoh?"

"hahaha, tentu saja tidak. Tapi jika tamannya saja bisa kan?"

"tidak. Tidak perlu kau membeli taman itu. Aku ingin kita berbagi dengan orang lain tanpa takut dengan bodyguard mu yang menyeramkan itu"

"aish, aku hanya ingin berkhayal jika saja aku memilikinya ak-"

"kalian selalu saja membuatku ingin menangis. Kenapa kalian mesra sekali..."

Lay tiba-tiba saja menghampiri sepasang kekasih itu dengan wajah berbinar. Cafe ini adalah miliknya tentu saja. Tapi yang mendesign tempat ini adalah Chanyeol. Karna Chanyeol mempunhyai bakat dalam hal mendesign ruangan sejak umurnya 14 tahun. Meski hanya untuk beberapa ruang saja.

"kau berlebihan Lay, sudahlah kembangkan saja hubungan tanpa statusmu dengan Junmyeon Hyung. Jangan mengganggu kita"

"mwo?!"

Sontak semua kaget mendengar teriakan Lay, yang para pelanggan tetapnya anggap gadis lemah lembut

"uri gogaegeul, mianhaeyo"

Lay membungkuk dan langsung menatap tajam Chanyeol, yang seenaknya mengatakan hubungannya dengan Junmyeon tak ada statusnya

"awas kau yoda"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa garing melihat aura yang Ia rasa sangat membahayakan dirinya kali ini. Ia berdiri menarik Baekhyun cepat-cepat.

"eum! Noona! Kami pergi dulu, uangnya aku tinggal di meja. Kembaliannya untukmu saja"

"Park..."

"untuk kencan dengan Junmyeon Hyung"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlari melewati Lay yang sudah memerah

"CHANYEOOOOOOOOL!"

Semua pelanggannya menggeleng pasrah menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka, yang sangat kekanakan dan tak berkualitas.

**_-11063014-_**

Koridor gedung kedua Seoul High School begitu ramai dengan lalu lalang murid-muridnya yang berdatangan. Sebuah pemandangan yang sedikit merisihkan mata dengan beberapa pembullyan terjadi.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sebatas pinggangnya menahan sakit di lengannya karna cengkraman yang bisa dibilang 'menyiksa' itu membuat mukanya memerah

"aku sudah peringatkan kau untuk MENJAUH dari Jongin"

"dalam mimpimu Jung!"

Gadis itu mentap tajam gadis yang Ia panggil Jung itu

"dengarkan aku Do Kyungsoo, bukankah Jongin sudah menolakmu, bahkan sejak dulu. Kau tahu, Jongin tak pernah melihat gadis dungu seperti kau"

Ya, Ia adalah Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, yang selalu menyatakan cintanya pada Jongin, temannya, ah atau mungkin bukan, setiap hari bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya Ia menyatakan cintanya itu, Jongin tak pernah peduli dengannya

"kau benar Jongin tak pernah melihat ku, tapi itu tak akan pernah membuatku menyerah"

Gadis itu menarik rambut Kyungsoo sangat kasar hingga kepala Kyungsoo membentur dinding di belakangnya

"kau BERANINYA!"

Wajah keduanya memerah, yang satu karna menahan sakit, yang satu lagi karna emosinya yang meledak-ledak

"Krystal! Hentikan!"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya

"Kai?"

"lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutnya"

Krystal tentu langsung melepas cengkramannya, Kyungsoo sedikit bernafas lega menerima itu, dan Ia terjatuh menyandarkan pundak sempitnya ke dinding.

"pergi sekarang"

"tapi Kai-ya"

"dengarkan aku baik-baik Jung Krystal-ssi. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir 1 tahun yang lalu, dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi"

"tsk! Kau bahkan tak takut jika aku benar-benar melakukannya lagi, Kai?"

Jongin diam seribu kata mengingat perkataan Krystal saat mereka putus. Kyungsoo yang mendengar keributan mereka langsung berdiri sedikit tertatih, Ia melihat seorang Kim Jongin begitu lemah di hadapan yeoja sinting itu. Ia tahu apa yang ditakutkan Jongin setelah ptus dari Krystal. Ia melihat Jongin menatapnya

"apa yang kau lihat?"

Kyungsoo tetap menatap Jongin ketika matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam seorang Kim Jongin

"ku ingatkan kau Kai, aku tak akan pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku"

"pergilah jalang!"

Jongin berteriak di koridor itu, dan tentu membuat Krystal terkejut bukan main. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di sana

"kau menyedihkan Kim"

Lagi-lagi Jongin menatap lurus Kyungsoo

"berhentilah bersikap bodoh seperti ini. Kau benar-benar brengsek Kim"

"apa mau mu Do Kyungsoo?"

"berhenti bersikap seolah kau itu namja yang takut dengan yeoja bejat itu"

"lalu apa itu bisa membuatnya berhenti mengancamku?"

"aku mencintaimu"

"sayangnya aku tidak. Lebih baik kau enyah dari hidupku Do, kau bukanlah yeoja seperti Krystal, kau bukan tipeku"

"aku tak peduli. Bahkan setelah 4 tahun aku mengenalmu"

"mengenal? Jangan bermimpi nona, kau tak tahu apa artinya mengenal sebenarnya"

"aku mengenalmu, kau lemah dalam masalah ini, kau menangis saat Krystal menyakitimu, kau menangis saat kekasihmu terbunuh, kau menangis saat tahu kau selemah itu, kau-"

Kyungsoo berhenti berceloteh ketika Jongin mendorong tubuhnya hingga terkunci di dinding belakangnya

"apa itu bisa dibilang mengenal?"

"dan kau takut mencintai seseorang"

Jongin diam, cengkramannya di pundak Kyungsoo melemah. Semua yang Kyungsoo katakan benar, Ia lemah dalam mencintai seseorang, bahkan untuk menjaganya saja Ia tak mampu

"lepaskan aku Kim, aku tak peduli kau akan memaki ku seperti apa, yang ku tahu hanya mencintai namja brengsek sepertimu"

Kyungsoo pergi dari hadapan Jongin yang masih terdiam mendengar itu

**_-11063014-_**

"Baek, bisakah kau diam eo?"

"aish, sst.. jangan bergerak Yeol, kau membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi"

Baekhyun daritadi mengintip kejadian barusan yang terjadi pada Jongin, bersama mantan kekasihnya dan juga seorang yang cintanya terabaikan. Baekhyun mengerti dan sedikit sedih juga, mengingat sahabatnya, Jongin, tak mau membuka hatinya untuk yeoja lain. Yah, benar. Jongin memang sempat menjalin hubungan lagi dengan dua teman yeojanya, tapi itu tak bertahan lama, karna satu hal yang menyakitkan hatinya. Ia merasa tak ada gunanya lagi berpaling melihat sisi indah dari dunia gila ini, yang Ia tahu dan yang Ia rasakan sekarang adalah rasa takut yang luar biasa, di mana dunia ini akan melemparnya jauh ke dalam sebuah keburukan yang paling buruk.

"lebih baik kita temui Jongin, Baek"

"hah.. kau benar.. kaja!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin yang masih berdiri mematung di sana

"Jongin-ah!"

Yang Chanyeol panggil hanya melirik sekilas dan kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa peduli teriakan Baekhyun yang menggema di koridor itu

"sudahlah Baek, sepertinya Jongin benar-benar akan menutup dirinya. Begitu dalam"

"jangan berlebihan Yeol. Kita ke kelas"

Hari ini sekolah sedikit tegang, karna Kepala Sekolah menyuruh seluruh murid Seoul High School berkumpul di gedung aula utama sekolah itu. Para staff mereka, menemukan rok seragam dengan sedikit bercak darah di bagian sampingnya. Mereka menemukannya di gudang tepatnya gudang yang sudah jarang dibuka di gedung kedua sekolah itu.

"saya tak perlu berlama-lama di sini menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Ini milik siapa?"

Semua murid yang ada di sana sontak memusatkan perhatiaan pada benda yang ada di bungkusan plastik transparan itu. Dari beberapa ratus manusia yang ada di sana. Ada satu yang terkejut bukan main melihatnya.

"jangan membuang waktu, siapapun yang merasa memiliki benda ini. Maju dan berdiri ke hadapanku SEKARANG!"

Tak ada yang berani jika Kepala Sekolah sudah berteriak seperti itu, yang mereka bisa lakukan, hanyalah diam.

Tanpa diduga, karna terlalu terkejut mereka tak menghiraukan seseorang yang sudah berjalan mendekat ke arah Juyohan-nim mereka dengan begitu tegas

"nona Do?"

Semua murid di sana kembali terkejut dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang terngiang dipikiran mereka. Apa gadis itu yang memilikinya? Bukankah Ia adalah gadis baik-baik?

"benda itu bukan milikku Juyohan-nim"

"lalu kenapa kau berdiri di hadapanku sekarang? Apa aku akan percaya jika ini bukan milikmu?"

"anda harus percaya. Benda itu bukan milikku tapi aku tahu siapa pemiliknya"

"siapa?"

"periksalah cctv yang anda pasang beberapa hari yang lalu yang tak ada satupun murid yang tahu. Tapi sayangnya itu tak berlaku untukku"

"bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya nona Do?"

"itu bukanlah hal yang penting Juyohan-nim. Periksalah sekarang jika anda ingin tahu itu milik siapa"

Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, mereka mengenalnya dengan julukan kutu buku, pecundang, gadis culun, dan entah apapun itu. Mereka tak percaya dengan beraninya gadis itu berbicara begitu tegas di hadapan mereka. Dan satu lagi yang mereka tahu, selama ini Kyungsoo adalah pribadi pendiam dan sesekali mereka melihat kejadian pem'bully'an yang terjadi padanya

Kyungsoo yang merasa banyak sekali pandangan aneh menatapnya, Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya dan dengan wajah yang begitu tenang Ia berusaha menutupinya. Secepat mungkin Ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar gedung itu bersamaan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"chogi, bisa kau ikut dengan kami?"

"chagiya, haruskah kita mengajaknya?"

"sepertinya iya Yeol, aku membutuhkan gadis ini"

"maafkan aku, aku tak punya waktu"

"hey! Sombong sekali kau Do Kyungsoo, kau i-"

"Yeol, diamlah sebentar. Kumohon ikutlah"

Dan satu lagi, Kyungsoo tahu, mereka adalah sahabat Jongin, tentu Ia tahu, mereka akan bertanya masalah Jongin tadi pagi. Dan Chanyeol yang membencinya, karna Ia tahu, Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang yang juga membuat menolak Jongin menerima cinta Kyungsoo. Ia tahu, Chanyeol adalah orang yang membuatnya merasa sangat jauh dari kata 'baik' di hadapan Jongin tentu dengan kata-kata pedasnya

"maaf sekali lagi Baekhyun-ssi. Sepertinya kekasihmu tak menginginkannya. Aku pergi"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan mereka dengan sedikit melebarkan langkahnya agar cepat menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang itu

"aku tahu kau membencinya Yeol, tapi ingatlah kupikir, Jongin akan baik bersamanya"

"jangan membahas ini lagi, dan jangan pernah mengatakan Jongin akan baik dengan yeoja brengsek itu"

"Yeol.. aku tahu, Kyungsoo menyakitimu di masa lalu. Tapi jangan menghubungkan masalah ini dengan Jongin"

"sayangnya, Jongin terlanjur tahu, dia pem-"

"cukup yeol, jebal"

Chanyeol bungkam dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Membuat kekasihnya itu merasa sesak, Ia tak bermaksud apa-apa di sini. Tidak, ini harus cepat diluruskan, sebelum semuanya tersakiti, termasuk hatinya.

Dengan langkah lebar Chanyeol berjalan sedikit memaksa memang, sekarang Ia butuh tempat setenang mungkin. Ia tahu akan trauma kecilnya, seperti yang kembali terjadi padanya saat ini. Ia tak pernah menyalahkan Baekhyun yang selalu mengatakan 'Jongin akan baik, jika dengan Kyungsoo' Ia pikir itu tak masalah jika saja luka yang menyayat hatinya itu tak ada. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk diam dan tak mencaci gadis malang itu. Setidaknya dengan begitu. Ia mampu membuang sedikit ketakutannya pada rasa kehilangan. Lagi.

**_-11063014-_**

Setelah beberapa hari Kyungsoo mencoba menyerah dan tidak bertegur dengan siapapun. Akhirnya, Ia gagal kembali. Kemungkinan Ia tak akan pernah berhasil. Pribadi gadis itu tak pernah membuka dirinya seperti teman barunya, Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tahu maksud Baekhyun berteman dengannya karna Ia ingin membantu Kyungsoo dekat dengan Jongin. Mengingat Baekhyun begitu mengenal Jongin bahkan melebihi Ia mengenal Chanyeol, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kyung, sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat"

"aku tak yakin Baek"

"cobalah"

Mereka merencanakan sesuatu, ah lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang mengaturnya. Di taman dekat dengan siluet bangunan tinggi menjulang langit, Namsan Tower, itulah panggilannya

"Jongin"

"aku tak punya banyak waktu. Aku tahu ini semua ulah Baekhyun. Jangan besar kepala"

"apa Baekhyun sangat berarti untukmu? Sehingga kau mau menemuiku yang bahkan kau benci"

"aku tak pernah membencimu"

Kyungsoo tertawa miris mendengar itu dan menatap manik mata Jongin begitu dalam, seakan memohon, pandanglah aku dengan cara lain yang lebih baik dari ini

"aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Kau tahu? Mungkin setelah ini aku tak akan mengganggumu dengan pernyataan cinta, ah ani, pernyataan menyedihkanku padamu. Aku menyerah"

"baguslah, dengan begitu aku akan merasa tenang"

Rasanya seperti biasanya, bahkan yang ini masih lebih baik daripada mendengar Jongin menolaknya, menolak cintanya begitu kasar

"ini terakhir kalinya aku memohon padamu. Hentikan sikap menyedihkanmu itu, dengan begitu kau akan hidup jauh lebih baik"

Kyungsoo menangis tanpa isakan, air matanya sudah tak tahan berlama-lama terpenjara di pelupuk matanya

"semoga kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk salah satu yeoja beruntung di dunia ini nantinya"

Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo melangkah menjauh, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika merasa sesuatu menariknya lembut

"dengar Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menyedihkan, permintaan maaf itu terdengar memaksa, atau dipaksa? Kyungsoo tak paham. Dengan lembut, Ia melepas tangan Jongin yang tadinya menyentuh tangannya sendiri

"ini yang aku takutkan, kau akan meminta maaf padaku. Dan aku yang berterima kasih padamu karna sudah meminta maaf dengan begitu terpaksa. Siapa? Apa itu Baekhyun lagi? Jongin?"

"aku tidak-"

"jangan mengatakan hal yang tak berguna. Kurasa cukup aku disakiti begitu kejam seperti ini. Kau yang hidup dengan gadis pengganggu seperti aku. Begitu miris bukan?"

Jongin menatap mata merah Kyungsoo, perasaannya benar-benar bingun sekarang. Ia tak berpura-pura ketika melontarkan kata maafnya tadi. Itu yang Ia yakini

"terima kasih, maaf lagi-lagi aku menganggumu. Aku benar-benar pergi"

Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya diam, yang satu tetap diam menatap punggung itu menjauh, yang satu lagi berjalan dengan mata yang berair. Sungguh menyedihkan

**_-11063014-_**

Pagi yang menurut Chanyeol begitu kacau. Hari ini tepat ceremony day murid-murid Seoul High School.

"kau serius Baek? Jadi yang memiliki rok itu Krystal?"

"benar, Kepala Sekolah sempat kewalahan ketika ada yang menghack data rekaman cctv itu. Makanya baru terungkap. Hah.. kenapa harus tepat di hari yang harusnya membahagiakan ini?"

"yeoja gila itu benar-benar!"

Tentu Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol sedang berpura-pura terkejut. Tapi Baekhyun memilih tak tahu dan diam

"hey... jangan keras-keras, suara mu itu sangat-sangat berat dan membuat telinga ku panas mendengarnya"

Sontak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara

"hah.. kenapa kau di sini cadel?"

"kau tak rindu padaku Hyung?"

"tidak, menyingkirlah kau membuatku mual"

"LUHAAAEEEEEN! EONNI!"

Chanyeol dan namja yang Ia panggil 'cadel' itu reflek menutup telinganya mendengar suara sayang Baekhyun yang beditu menyakitkan gendang telinga mereka

"Baekhyunni! Chanyeolli!"

"aigoo, kalian datang bersama? Kupikir cadel ini saja yang datang, haha"

"HYUNG! Aku sudah susah-susah ke sini. Kau masih saja bersikap tak adil padaku"

"eum.. sehunni, nae saranghaneun namdongsaeng. Aigoo, neomu, neomu bogosipeoyo"

"kau membuatku ingin mencakar bokongmu Hyung"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar itu, lagi-lagi yang bisa membuat dirinya begitu lepas adalah Sehun, setelah Baekhyun tentunya. Kegembiraan yang baru menggema it terhenti ketika Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di depan mereka

"eoh? Kau Kyungsoo?"

Dengan senyum manisnya Luhan menyapa Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini Ia tak bersahabat melihat ekspresi dinginnya

"Park! Aku tahu kau membenciku begitu dalam. Tapi tidak dengan begini kau membalasku"

"oh, jadi kau sudah tahu nona?"

"ya, apa maksudmu menyebarkan foto itu hah?!"

Kali ini suara gadis pendiam itu sangat tegas dan begitu tajam seakan muak dengan musuhnya yang tak pernah berhenti membalas dendam pada setiap detiknya. Kyungsoo merasa ini begitu membuatnya tak punya harga diri lagi. Apalagi mengingat Jongin, yang nyatanya tak pernah meliriknya bahkan sedikitnya. Sebenci itukah kau Park Chanyeol?

"dan kenyataannya ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dengan tatapan menusuknya lalu secepat kilat Ia mengambil langkah lebar meninggalkan 4 orang yang diam dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda

Kejadian itu memang begitu menyakitkan, walau sudah berlalu dan seharusnya dilupakan. Meski begitu Chanyeol adalah namja lemah, menurutnya. Tak pernah Ia mampu bertatap lama dengan orang yang sudah menggores tinta merah pekat di hatinya. Ia takut, Ia takut akan berteriak dan tiba-tiba saja menghajar orang itu hingga Ia tak bernyawa, mungkin. Chanyeol bukan orang yang senekad itu, Ia hanya ingin membalasnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"siapa lagi yang membuat Park Chanyeol marah, jika bukan Do Kyungsoo, benar kan Park?"

"ck, kali ini memang aku membantumu tapi aku turut prihatin karna gadis itu cukup pintar"

"itu tak masalah untukku Park, memang tujuanku berbeda denganmu. Tapi kita membenci orang yang sama bukan?"

"kau benar, tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik bekerja sama denganmu"

Chanyeol duduk membelakangi lawan bicaranya, nada bicaranya begitu lirih

"haha, yaya.. aku tahu Park, sshh hah! Sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkannya"

"kau benar, dia benar-benar harus disingkirkan"

"balas dendam yang cukup mengesankan"

"siapa yang kau bunuh waktu itu Jung?"

"hanya tikus kecil yang menganggu rencanaku"

"siapa?"

"Ren, yang aku dengar kekasih Jongin yang baru"

"kau akan membuatnya semakin membencimu, aku harap kau akan enyah dari hidup Jongin. Karna dia sudah tak mengharapkanmu lagi"

"ya Park, aku tahu itu. Aku akan pergi begitu jauh setelah ini. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan kembali ketika aku merindukannya. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau bosan bermain-main seperti tadi"

Perbincangan itu terhenti ketika Chanyeol berdiri dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Krystal, memang tak pernah puas dan tak akan berhenti sebelum rasa sakitnya terbalaskan. Sama dengan halnya Chanyeol, Ia begitu berambisi mengahcurkan Kyungsoo, tapi ingat, Chanyeol melakukannya dengan cara lain.

**_-11063014-_**

**TBC**

**Ne! Saranghaja!**

**Ohh ya kkaebsong..**

**Jalan cerita yang begitu hancur berkeping-keping**

**Apa coba ini? Keukeu**

Haaaaai readers-deul...

Aduh-aduh maafkan De karna lama apdetnya.

Nahh chapter ini De nyeritain awal mula kenapa Chanyeol & Jongin bergitu tak menyukai Kyungsoo dan untuk masalah Chanyeol & Baekhyun yang berpisah dengan tidak elitnya bakal aku ceritain di chap depan dengan masih dalam kondisi flashback. Hyunseok ntar bakal aku klarifikasi dia siapa, okeeey?!

Gimana ? gimana ? pada bingung ya? Nih aku kasih sedikit penjelasan

"jadi Jongin ama Baek itu udah kenal sebelum Baek kenal Yeol. Mereka sahabat gitu, tapi aku gak mau buat mereka saling suka. Atau salah seorang yang suka. Untuk Jongin ama Kyung, Jongin itu dulunya pacarnya Krystal, tapi Krystal malah selingkuh ceritanya (aku gak akan nyeritain bagian itu, sungguh tak ada hasrat readers-_-) nah si Jongin mutusin sepihak, Krystal itu nappeun orangnya, pembunuh berdarah netral (?) jadi dia pernah sumpah serapah ke Jongin, kalo si Jongin punya pacar lagi, dia bakal bunuh pacarnya itu. Nah kebetulan si Kyung itu suka ama Jongin yah tapi Jonginnya kagak mau soalnya Jongin kena hasut ama Yeol tentang masa lalunya dulu (hasut apa coba?). si Baek ama Yeol kepisah gegara Baek... to be continued" hahahahahaha

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Terima kasih banyak yang udah ngasih **REVIEW** di FF absurdku ini hahaha xD

Hiks hiks mari bergalau ria di sesi ini, oh my Xiao Lu ge, huh! Tak apalah dia pergi dari kekejaman Yongmin sajangnim (hoeks) aku mendukung dia keluar kok malah berharap ada yang bakal keluar lagi tahun depan *smirk. Yang aku sedihin itu HunHan akan benar-benar punah di EXO, aduuuuhh, apalagi pas liat last stage Lu ge di Beijing yang sampek kissing gitu ama Umin noona eh (?). pasa solo stagenya Lu ge juga si Sehun baby duduk di belakang sambil stared at begitu dalam ke Lu ge. Makin galau, ini udah lama emang tapi benar-benar membuat diriku terpukul. Dan lagi pas di KMW Beijing (lagi) si Sehun baby ngeliat poster HunHan dikibarkan, and he tears up guys! Nae maeumeul neomu apa! Jeongmalyo! YO! Haaah!

ada yang mau bahas ChanBaek gak? De punya banyak banget pikiran delusi tentang mereka. Tapi delusinya aku ama nae chingu bukan sekedar berkhayal dan menyedihkan. Kita delusi dengan perbedaan cara melihat sesuatu yah walau terkadang kita dibash dengan kata-kata "menyedihkan" tak apalah. Toh juga ChanBaek is my precious couple. After KaiSoo, of course. Hehe xD

Respon

**_park hanim _**: aduhh tiba-tiba noona amnesia nae namdongsaengi, beda tipis ama suar gukguknya Monggu kali, ngoahaha yang bener itu astaghfirullah, bukan astajim! Asik dong kan TaoYeol moment akan ada di sini xD

**_devrina _**: arrrgh! Jangan sebel unni! Hehe, mereka bakal bersatu enggak yah? Hohoho rahasia unni! Karna satu penyakit tak akan membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan, keukeu.. yang sabar ya unni xD jabek itu apa (?)

**_ariviavina6 _**: yang ini konfliknya gimana? *smirk eummmm kalo itu sih belum tahu. Maunya sih, sedikit bocoran, sampek mereka nikah, punya si kecil, jadi tua, nenek kekek, terus end. Kepanjangan yah? Hehe dibaca aja ya dan jangan lupa beri Review di kotak bawah sana kekekeeke

**_chanbaekluv _**: hahahaha iya pas aku baca laagi aku juga ngerasa aneh gitu keukeu *mianhaeyo hoho. Ahh yang masalah lawannya itu entaran aja di chap 5 mungkin yaa? Sabaeeer hehe

**_sniaanggrn _**: masak sih kamu salah?! Ayo dipikirkan lagi! Mangaaat! Udah ngerti kan? Di atas udeh ada penjelasan hehehe *winkeu

**_septhaca_** : aduhh aku gak tahu apa yang dirasakan Yeol waktu itu? *lirikYeol

**_parkbaekyoda_** : mumet njimet, sini sini abang Suho pijitin... ayooo Park Chanyeol bangun enak banget lu ye tiduran sedang yang lain begitu sibuk berakting (?) ahahahaha! Moga TaoYeol akan booming setelah ini

**_kyle_** : KaiSoo lagi beryadong ria, ditunggu ya *innoncent

**_nia . aries_** : anyeonghaseyo nae saranghaneun rideuseu! Sure why not! Hehehe, sama aku juga suka kok HunHan KaiSoo ChanBaek ff yang gs *malahikutcurhat terima kasih udah diapresiasi *embarrased aaaa! Itu entar di chap 5 bakal ada kejutan yang mencengangkan gegegegegee. Karna kamu yg request okaay juga! Itu BRENGSEK ya? *sokpolos *plak hahaha

okaaaay readers-deul De undur diri dulu. Tapi sebelum itu. ** real_pcy** akhirnya posted photo, bersama dengan baby Bunnynya ** baekhyunee_exo** yehhh kalian tahu aku bahagiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hehehe oh, follow ig ku ya ** exochanbaek11** comment di last postku kalo mau folback dg #Ffreader okee? Maksa loh aku hahaha paipai

**REVIEW JUSEYO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**11063014**

**By**

**Debby Jongong**

Maincast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Supportcast : Kai x Kyungsoo & Sehun x Luhan

Sumarry : I'll be here, always be here. Inside your heart although you were gone so so far from me. I tried to not cry, but useless I can't hold this. Baby I missed you that morning, I needed you that noon, and I loved you that night, breathless without you by my side, I promissed you, I would be standing tall til' we meet in another time.

Genre : Hurt Comfort & Romance

Rate : M

(GSForUke/OOC)

**WARNING!**

**NC INSIDE! NO PLAGIATOR! NO BASH! TYPOS**

If you don't like to read, just look for another

This story is mine, but the casts aren't mine

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set..._

_Happy reading~~~_

**_Previous Chap_**

_"__siapa lagi yang membuat Park Chanyeol marah, jika bukan Do Kyungsoo, benar kan Park?"_

_"__ck, kali ini memang aku membantumu tapi aku turut prihatin karna gadis itu cukup pintar"_

_"__itu tak masalah untukku Park, memang tujuanku berbeda denganmu. Tapi kita membenci orang yang sama bukan?"_

_"__kau benar, tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik bekerja sama denganmu"_

_Chanyeol duduk membelakangi lawan bicaranya, nada bicaranya begitu lirih_

_"__haha, yaya.. aku tahu Park, sshh hah! Sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkannya"_

_"__kau benar, dia benar-benar harus disingkirkan"_

_"__balas dendam yang cukup mengesankan"_

_"__siapa yang kau bunuh waktu itu Jung?"_

_"__hanya tikus kecil yang menganggu rencanaku"_

_"__siapa?"_

_"__Ren, yang aku dengar kekasih Jongin yang baru"_

_"__kau akan membuatnya semakin membencimu, aku harap kau akan enyah dari hidup Jongin. Karna dia sudah tak mengharapkanmu lagi"_

_"__ya Park, aku tahu itu. Aku akan pergi begitu jauh setelah ini. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan kembali ketika aku merindukannya. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau bosan bermain-main seperti tadi"_

_Perbincangan itu terhenti ketika Chanyeol berdiri dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Krystal, memang tak pernah puas dan tak akan berhenti sebelum rasa sakitnya terbalaskan. Sama dengan halnya Chanyeol, Ia begitu berambisi mengahcurkan Kyungsoo, tapi ingat, Chanyeol melakukannya dengan cara lain. _

**_-11063014-_**

**_Still Flashback_**

Sebesar apapun keinginan Chanyeol untuk membalas semuanya, Ia masih memiliki sedikit rasa prihatinnya terhadap Kyungsoo. Tapi semua itu tak akan pernah mematikan rasa bencinya itu pada 'pembunuh' adiknya. Ya, dendam itu bermula ketika Chanyeol masih berumur 12 tahun yang sedang berlibur bersama adik kesayangannya, Park Minji. Ia mengajak adiknya bermain di taman dekat dengan rumah Halabojinya. Di mana sahabat kecilnya Kyungsoo sedang duduk bersandar di pohon. Ketika asik bermain, tak sengaja Kyungsoo terdorong ke belakang, karna kesal Kyungsoo dengan cepat berlari ke arah jalan raya, Minji yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari mereka merasa ketakutan karna menyadari Kyungsoo marah. Dan saat itulah Minji berlari mengejar Kyungsoo, namun sayang mobil hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi menabraknya. Ketika itu Kyungsoo berhenti dan memandang Chanyeol yang berderai air mata menatapnya penuh kebencian

"sekarang waktunya Kyungsoo"

Setelah hari kelulusan itu, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Baekhyun berada di kampus yang sama. Mereka baru memulai kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Kim Jongin pun masih tetap saja tak berubah, mungkin Ia berubah menjadi brandal sekarang, dengan adanya Pub yang Ia dirikan, arena balap yang sengaja Ia buat untuk melepas kejenuhan, dan satu lagi. Jongin masih ketakutan

"annyeong chagi..."

Chanyeol berencana mengajak Baekhyun ke kantin, tapi sepertinya Baekhyunnya sedang ada masalah

"ada apa Baek?"

"hmm, Yeolli, appa menyuruh kembali ke China tahun depan, tapi aku menolaknya, aish! Apalagi sekarang novelku sudah sampai di Eropa"

"bukankah itu bagus Baek? Lalu apa masalahnya sayang?"

"kau itu! Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, bagaimana nanti ketika aku tak ada di dekatmu? Kau pasti bosan dan memilih yeoja lain untuk-"

"Baek percayalah, jika demi kebaikan, kita akan baik-baik saja"

"hmm.. ara, tapi aku belum siap Yeol"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendapati kekasihnya tersenyum padanya

"permisi"

Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu

"ah! Huang-uisa"

"Chanyeol, maaf aku tak memberi tahu mu jika aku datang, tapi sekarang kau harus ikut denganku"

"ada apa memang?"

Huang-uisa melirik Baekhyun sebentar, Ia tahu, Baekhyun adalah kekasih dari namja di depannya. Ia tak mampu berbuat apapun. Ia hanya bisa mencintai namja itu dalam diam

"hari ini Chanyeol ada jadwal check-up"

Jawaban itu terdengar sangat ketus di telinga Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun memilih menahan kekesalannya. Baekhyun tahu Huang-uisa memang menginginkan Chanyeol tapi hal itu tidak Chanyeol tahu

"baiklah Tao-ya, aku akan ikut. Baekki, maaf ne? Aku harus pergi sekarang atau eomma akan marah-marah. Aku akan ke sini lagi jika sempat. Maaf baby"

_'__jika sempat? Baiklah'_ Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya

"tentu, hati-hati ya sayang"

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol sengaja, dan melirik Tao yang mungkin menurutnya cemburu

"aku tunggu di bawah Yeol"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, percuma saja, Tao begitu kuat rupanya, Ia mengerti sangat mengerti pancaran mata Tao sangat penuh arti, tatapan mata itu seakan berkata "aku tak akan menyerah" padanya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol

"pergilah, Tao menunggumu"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya menjauh dari depan kelas Baekhyun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai merasa khawatir Chanyeol akan berpaling nantinya

**_-11063014-_**

Hari demi hari terasa membosankan bagi Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, mereka jarang bertemu karna sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Baekhyun sesekali bermain di rumah Chanyeol yang di sambut hangat oleh keluarganya, namun setiap kali Ia berkunjung, Tao selalu ada di sana. Membuat Baekhyun merasa Tao lah yang berada di posisinya saat ini, sebagai kekasih Chanyeol. Ia selalu mengambilkan makanan Chanyeol, menyuruh Chanyeol beristirahat, memberi Chanyeol perhatian yang begitu dalam. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun hancur adalah Chanyeol. Ia merasa sudah tak sedekat dulu dengan kekasihnya, Ia merasa Chanyeolnya mulai bosan dengannya yang kurang peduli padanya

"Baek... kau kenapa?"

"ani, gwaenchana, obatmu sudah kau minum?"

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat dan beralih pada Tao yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah mereka

"maaf lagi-lagi aku mengganggu, bagaimana keadaanmu Yeol?"

"baik, sangat baik, well terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini. Aku rasa kau harus mendapatkan reward dariku, ada yang kau inginkan?"

"hmm... ada"

"katakan padaku, aku pasti mengabulkannya"

"benarkah?"

"jika aku bisa"

"jadilah kekasihku kalau begitu"

DEG!

Baekhyun terabaikan dan sekarang Ia mendengar permintaan gila Tao, tidak Baekhyun tidak bisa menerimanya

"m-mwo? T-tapi a..aku.."

Tao melihat kepalan tangan Baekhyun saat itu dan Ia terkekeh

"hahaha, mana mungkin aku meminta sesuatu yang tak bisa kau kabulkan, aku bercanda Park, kau kan sudah memiliki kekasih"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun semakin tak kuasa menahan dirinya, Ia tahu sebenarnya Tao benar-benar menginginkan hal itu. Tapi sungguh Ia tak mungkin menampar yeoja itu karna Chanyeol akan marah padanya

"kupikir kau serius... haaaaaaaaah, sudahlah lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja akhir pekan"

"baiklah"

Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah pintu keluar ruang tengah itu. Sontak Chanyeol mengikutinya dengan cepat

"hey, hey, Baek.. mau ke mana?"

Tak ada jawaban, membuat Chanyeol berlari dan berhasil menangkap tangan kekasihnya itu

"lepas Yeol, aku mau pulang"

"hey chagi.. aku akan mengantarmu jika ingin pulang"

"tak apa, sepertinya Tao lebih membutuhkanmu"

"kau marah?"

"kenapa harus marah?"

"maafkan aku"

"tidak, aku yang salah, seharusnya aku berhenti bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Haha"

Baekhyun membelai pipinya sendiri karna terasa basah. Ia menangis, dan tertawa lirih

"Baek..."

"aku pergi Yeol, sampai jumpa besok. Saranghae"

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun, entah kenapa Chanyeol tak mengejar kekasihnya itu. Dan tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur, terakhir kali yang Ia rasakan adalah sentuhan lembut di punggungnya

Semenjak sore tadi tak ada pergerakan berarti dari Chanyeol. Penyakitnya kambuh setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Tao semakin marah pada Baekhyun yang terakhir kali Ia lihat sebelum Chanyeol pingsan di depan matanya. Ia tahu, Ia hanyalah Dokter pribadinya di sini, tapi.. apa salah Ia mencintai Chanyeol? Ini sangat menyiksa. Malam itu Tao keluar dari rumah sakit, dan akan menemui seseorang. Tepat pukul 9, Ia duduk membelakangi orang yang berjanji dengannya saat ini. Entah apa yang dilakukannya ini benar atau tidak. Ia ingin mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan, tapi hatinya sedang kacau antara menerimanya atau menolaknya. Tao memicingkan matanya

"aku tak yakin Krys"

"hh, aku muak dengan mereka. Baekhyun.. teman Kyungsoo kan?"

"benar. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba membantuku?"

"bukankah kita teman? Aku tentu bisa membantumu"

"aku yakin ada maksud lain Jung"

"baiklah-baiklah, kau tahu? Setelah aku lulus, tepat hari itu aku ketahuan masuk ke gudang karna menyembunyikan rok Ren"

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau tahu itu, untung saja aku bisa lolos karna Chanyeol membantuku"

"apa? Chanyeol? Jadi dia tahu kau membunuhnya?"

"sepertinya, dia benar-benar bisa diandalkan"

Krystal mengacungkan dua jempolnya dan membuat Tao terkekeh

"tapi kenapa dia membantumu?"

"alasannya adalah Kyungsoo, dia mempunyai dendam katanya"

"lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan mu bodoh?"

"hhh! Aku menghack rekaman itu, dan menyebarkan foto Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol edit mungkin, yah dengan tulisan pembunuh"

"aku tak tertarik dengan itu, alasan Chanyeol membantumu adalah Kyungsoo lalu apa yang membuatnya tertarik sedang kau tak ada masalah dengan yeoja itu?"

"ahh! Itu karna Kyungsoo tahu jika aku yang membunuh Ren, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa Ia tak melaporkanku ke polisi"

"aku sudah bilang, aku tak tertarik dengan yeoja itu. Bantulah aku"

"tentu unni!"

"dan sekarang beri tahu aku alasannya kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

"alasannya tetap, karna Kyungsoo"

Tao mengernyit, sebenarnya kenapa Krystal selalu menyebut Kyungsoo sepanjang perbincangan mereka

"kau tahu unni, Kai putus denganku. Dan aku takut Kai jatuh cinta padanya. Karna Kyungsoo benar-benar mengejar Kai"

"bukannya kau bilang Kai sudah memiliki yeoja lain setelah setahun putus denganmu?"

Lagi-lagi Krystal mengingat bagaimana Kai begitu marah padanya, memang Ia salah karna Ia berselingkuh dengan seniornya waktu itu. Meski begitu Krystal tak menyerah mendapatkan hati Kai lagi. Tapi sia-sia, Kai malah memiliki yeoja lain dan yeoja itu sahabatnya sendiri, Yoon, Ia begitu marah dan menyumpahi Kai, Ia akan membunuh kekasih Kai itu. Dan benar adanya Ia menyabotase mobil Yoon dan kecelakaan tak terelakkan lagi saat itu

Krystal memandang Tao yang duduk membelakanginya

"aku membunuhnya unni, dan Kai terlihat ketakutan haha! Dan dia kembali padaku, tapi hanya beberapa hari"

"kenapa?"

"karna Kyungsoo, aku tahu dia sangat menyukai Kai"

"apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Kyungsoo bilang, dia akan membuat Kai sadar, kalau aku adalah seorang yeoja jalang yang tak tahu diri. Dia berhasil melakukannya, aku tak tahu bagaimana. Dan sejak saat itu Kai tak lagi menemuiku"

"lalu?"

"setelah setahun itu, Kai kembali memiliki kekasih, tapi aku masih saja sendiri. Menyedihkan unni. Waktu itu aku melihat Kai berciuman dengannya, dan ketika mereka selesai, Kai menatapku sambil tersenyum remeh, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo berkata '_sudah kubilang Kai tak akan takut dengan ancamanmu' _sayangnya dia tak tahu siapa aku unni"

"aku tahu siapa dirimu murderer"

"kau cukup kasar unni. Aku menarik Ren ke gang sebelah sekolah, dan menusuknya di sana, aku menelanjangi yeoja itu, dan menyuruh anak buahku mengirimnya ke kantor polisi"

"jadi kau membuatnya terlihat seperti korban pemerkosaan?"

"kau pintar unni, hhh aku bodoh karna esoknya aku menyembunyikan roknya yang tertinggal di tas ku"

"ya kau sangat bodoh Krys. Haaah! Ceritamu menarik, lanjutkan"

"setelah kejadian itu, Kai menemuiku di balkon"

Krystal kembali bercerita pada Tao yang masih memunggunginya. Saat itu Ia dan Kai berada di balkon. Kai menahan emosinya, karna Ia tahu siapa dalang dari pembunuhan itu. Krystal hanya tertawa, dan malah mengatakan jika Kai melaporkannya ke polisi percuma saja, karna tak ada bukti apapun. Kai menyerah, Ia takut untuk mencintai seseorang lagi. Krystal adalah psikopat yang harus Ia jauhi. Begitulah kiranya Krystal menyebutnya

"kau benar-benar bejat Krys. Aku harus banyak belajar darimu"

"benar unni, kau kan Dokter pribadi Chanyeol. Kenapa tidak kau tiduri dia saja unni?"

"aku tak segila dirimu, meski aku merabanya setiap memeriksanya. Akan kupikirkan saran itu"

"bagus. Aku harus pergi unni"

"mau kemana kau?"

"bersembunyi"

"dari?"

"kau akan tahu nanti, annyeong"

**_-11063014-_**

Tao kembali ke rumah sakit, dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah sadar di pelukan kekasihnya. Membuat Tao menahan air matanya begitu sesak

"kau tidak boleh sakit"

"ara, nae jageun. Kalau kau tetap di sini bersamaku"

"aku berjanji sayang"

Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu, dan tersenyum

"mm.. aku punya satu kalimat cheesy untuk chagi"

"katakan"

"aku adalah pendusta, dan kau adalah malaikatku, suatu saat, 1000 tahun lagi, kau akan sadar jika pendusta akan selalu berada dilindungan malaikatnya"

"kenapa kau pendusta?"

"jika benar itu terjadi, berarti kau benar-benar menyakiti ku.. di sini.."

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan kanan Baekhyun ke dadanya sendiri

"apa aku menyakitimu?"

"tidak, ah maksudku belum, mungkin"

"ku harap aku tak akan pernah menyakitmu"

"jika kau menyakitiku, berarti kau harus melindungiku. Maukah kau berjanji?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dan meraup bibir Chanyeol. Dan mereka tak sadar jika di sudut ruangan itu Tao menangis dalam diam

Tak terasa mereka memasuki akhir tahun lagi, dan 3 bulan ke depan mereka akan berada di semester ke dua. Chanyeol merasa semakin jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya karna setelah mereka berjanji untuk saling melindungi, Baekhyun semakin memberi perhatian padanya, dan itu membuar Chanyeol tak merasa bosan seperti awal mereka memulai sebagai seorang yang menyandang status yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya itu

"chagi... jika aku pergi untuk beberapa bulan ke depan tak apa kan?"

"kau mau ke mana baby?"

"aku akan pergi ke Jepang, appa menyuruhku mengurus sesuatu di sana"

"hah, pasti aku akan kesepian"

"aku akan menitipkanmu pada Jongin"

Jongin yang dari tadi duduk menyesap capuccino nya hanya mendesah kesal. Coba bayangkan, Baekhyun yang cerewet, manja, dan kekanakan itu harus Ia urus. Hell! Fuck off with that stuff!

"benarkah? Oh, Jongin-ah ! kau tak akan menyesal jika bersamaku. Kita akan bernostalgia seperti dulu, bersahabat dengan senang, meski kau semakin jelek tak apalah"

"terserah kau Baek"

"dingin sekali ! brrr!

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh rahasia, sepertinya rencana nya akan berhasil kali ini

"aku mencium rencana konyol di sini. Aku pergi dulu Park! Aku tak tahan melihat istrimu itu"

"silahkan Kkamjong. Aku tak peduli"

"shit!"

Baekhyun tertawa dan seperti kebiasaannya, Ia akan memukul lengan Chanyeol, menangis karna terlalu banyak tertawa. Dan yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya meringis

"Baek, ayo ikut aku"

Mereka keluar dari cafe itu dan menuju ke arah sebuah taman kecil di dekat Han Gang, ya mereka baru saja dari cafe milik Lay, meski Lay tak ada karna ada kuliah hari ini. Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun menuju sebuah pohon persik di sana. Buahnya menggantung indah yang di sela-selanya dibiasi cahaya senja yang menyejukkan mata, begitu menyentuh hati pada siapa saja yang menyaksikannya. Baekhyun tersenyum tulus kali ini

Ia menggerakkan tangan menyentuh batang pohon yang sangat kasar karna corak batang kerasnya, di sana terukir inisial Bee dan Cee di mana ketika mereka baru pertama kali menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka menggunakan sebutan sayang itu. Namun seperti remaja umumnya semakin dewasa mereka sedikit geli, dan mengubahnya dengan sebutan yang lain

"aku mencintaimu Bee"

"hiks... pohon ini, bukankah ini hiks..."

"ya kita yang menanamnya 3 tahun yang lalu baby, dan aku ingin kau mengingatnya, umurnya sudah genap 3 tahun"

"Chanyeolli, hiks..."

"sst uljima, aku tahu aku romantis hehe"

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh dipelukan kekasihnya itu. Ia mengerti sekarang, usia pohon itu 3 tahun, dan itu berarti sama dengan dirinya yang menjadi kekasih Chanyeol selama ini

"Happy Anniversary, baby"

"Happy Anniversary"

Mereka berciuman mesra. Dengan Chanyeol yang memulainya, Chanyeol melumat pelan bibir peach Baekhyun, dan menjilatnya agar Baekhyun memberinya akses untuk menciumnya lebih dari ini. Baekhyun yang mengerti, Ia membuka mulutnya dan mengikuti permainan Chanyeol itu. Entah mereka tak peduli jika ada yang melihat, mereka sangat sadar ini tempat umum meski Chanyeol yang memiliki taman itu

" .. hhah, kau hh..."

"hehe maaf Baek, bibir mu begitu menggairahkan, hah, untung saja aku masih bertahan untuk tidak menyerangmu"

"Oh Oh! Tuan Park! Kau begitu mesum"

Mereka berpelukan setelah itu begitu lama, dan tiba-tiba

"EHEM!"

Mereka menoleh dan otomatis pelukan mereka terlepas

"aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, aku membutuhkanmu Park"

"kau mengganggu Kim!"

"tapi ini darurat"

"kenapa?"

"antar aku pulang, ada yang menancapkan benda sialan ini ke mobilku"

Jongin menunjukkan beberapa paku besar dan membuat Baekhyun tertawa sangat keras

"kau benar-benar menyedihkan Kkam"

"diam Byun, sudah ayo cepat aku ingin tidur"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menggandeng Baekhyun posesif. Membuat Kai sedikit iri pada kedua sahabatnya itu, mereka begitu bahagia

"kau mau aku gandeng juga?"

"menjijikkan"

Chanyeol tertawa, Ia mengerti Jongin pasti sangat sedih meski tak jelas diraut wajahnya. Ia mengerti dan sedikit menyesal karna waktu itu membantu Krystal yang jelas-jelas menyakiti sahabatnya itu. Ia sangat menyesal

**_-11063014-_**

Dengan balutan syal tebal, Baekhyun menggiring kakinya menuju cafe milik Lay, karna salju mulai menutupi jalanan, Ia harus menjaga agar tetap dalam keadaan hangat. Sudah 4 bulan setelah kenaikannya Chanyeol di Jepang, ternyata rencananya dijaga Jongin tak sama sekali terjadi. Jongin sibuk dengan beberapa urusan di kantor Appanya, dan satu fakta lagi, ternyata Kyungsoo bergabung di tahun ke dua mereka kuliah itu. Diam-diam selama ini, Baekhyun selalu menghubungi Kyungsoo. Setelah pertemuan terakhirnya di Namsan Tower, Kyungsoo menangis begitu pilu di pelukannya. Dan memilih pergi dari Korea selama hampir setahun, tapi Baekhyun tak menyerah dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mau kembali, kembali mengejar Jongin. "Kyung! Ahh! Bogosipdayo!"

"nado Byunni! Hehehe"

Baekhyun menjemput Kyungsoo di bandara pagi ini, dan Ia langsung mengajak Kyungsoo ke rumahnya, Ia ingin mempertemukan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin. Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu, Kyungsoo terlihat lebih cantik meski kacamata dungunya masih dipakai. Setelah perjalanannya yang cukup singkat, mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun

"Hallo, ish lama sekali kau Kkamjong!"

_"__ada apa Baek?"_

"ke rumahku sekarang, aku butuh bantuanmu"

_"__oh ayolah, hari ini hari minggu, dan kau sudah mengganggu tidurku"_

"cepat sekarang Kkamjong, atau aku akan membunuhmu"

_"__kau tak akan melakukannya, heh, baiklah aku akan ke sana"_

"jangan lupa mandi, dan berdandan yang tampan ya?"

_"__aku merasa ada yang aneh akan terjadi padaku"_

PIP!

Dengan perasaan kesal, Jongin mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun tak sabaran, memang semenjak sambungan telefon tadi terputus, Jongn cepat-cepat beranjak dari ranjangnya langsung mandi dan melenggang pergi dengan outfits casual seperti biasa

"ada apa Baek? Aish!"

"tunggu sebentar, ya, ah! Jongin ikut aku ke kamar"

"m-mwo? Kau gila?"

Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongin sekuat tenaga, benar-benar anak satu itu. Baekhyun tak habis pikir apa yang ada di kepala namja itu

"maksud mu apa eoh? Sudahlah ayo, cerewet sekali kau itu"

"yayayayaya"

Mereka sampai di kamar Baekhyun, dan secara terpaksa Jongin masuk, membiarkan Baekhyun keluar dari sana. Ia melihat Baekhyun menyeringai

"YA! BYUN! BAEKHYUN!"

"..."

"BUKA!"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya dan memilih menarik kursi di samping kamarnya yang Ia kunci, mendengarkan Jongin berteriak

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo yang sedang mandi karna tadi setelah sampai Baekhyun menyuruhnya mandi di kamar mandi Baekhyun. Dan Ia sama sekali tak tahu, jika sahabatnya itu benar-benar licik. Karna sepertinya suara shower terlalu menggema di kamar mandi itu, Ia tak mendengar teriakan Jongin yang berada dalam satu ruangan meski terhalang pintu

"BYUN! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan main-ma-"

CEKLEK

"Baekhyunni, a-"

Jongin menatap yeoja yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Sedikit terkejut karna Ia hanya memakai handuk putih, rambutnya basah, dan Jongin tahu itu Kyungsoo

"J-Jongin?! KYAAAA! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

BLAMMM!

Kyungsoo kembali masuk dan wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang. Baru saja Ia sampai, berharap tak bertemu dengan siapapun kecuali Baekhyun. Malah mendapat suguhan Jongin yang menatapnya dalam keadaan begini. Kyungsoo bingung. Pakaiannya masih ada di kopernya, sialnya ada di atas ranjang Baekhyun

10 menit...

20 menit...

30 menit...

2 jam...

Sejak daritadi Jongin memilih duduk di sofa dekat ranjang Baekhyun. Ia mulai gelisah kenapa sejak tadi Kyungsoo belum juga keluar

"Soo.. kau tidak keluar?"

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam sana, Jongin memilih mengetuk pintu itu. Dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu tapi hanya sedikit

"eum, b-bisakah k..kau.. ehm,, itu koper k-ku"

Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan segera mengambil koper itu menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Dengan balutan dress berwarna kuning selutut, Kyungsoo memandang Jongin yang berada jauh di depannya. Keduanya diam, tak ada yang berani membuka suara duluan

Brak!

"aish! Aku berharap kalian itu melepas rindu! Aku sudah lumutan menguping di depan"

"itu salahmu sendiri Byun!"

"setidaknya kalian berbicara atau pelukan ah, kalau bisa ciuman saja sekalian"

"B-Baek, t-tidak, bukan b-begitu, a..aku"

"cukup Kyung. Aku muak dengan mu Jongin! Kau itu butuh yeoja, selama ini kau hanya diam mengikutiku dan Chanyeol kemanapun, tapi tak ada perubahan yang membuatmu lebih baik! Sekarang! Kumohon terima cinta Kyungsoo, dia masih menunggumu BODOH!"

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun yang memerah dan menangis. Ia tak pernah tahu, sahabatnya itu benar-benar peduli padanya. Namun, kembali merasa terhina, Kyungsoo berdiri mematung ketika punggung Jongin menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Baekhyun. Jongin pergi

**_-11063014-_**

Tepat satu bulan Kyungsoo berada di Korea, dan menjalani statusnya sebagai mahasiswi di universitas yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Tak ada perkembangan apapun tentang Jongin. Setelah kejadian di rumah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengerti Jongin benar-benar menolaknya

"chagi kau kenapa?"

"aku kasihan dengan Kyungsoo"

"bisakah kau tak memikirkan si brengsek itu, Baek?"

"Yeol, dia tidak brengsek"

Memang Chanyeol sudah kembali 3 hari yang lalu, dan menyadari Baekhyun kembali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ia kecewa mengingat Baekhyun tahu dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Chanyeol merasa sesak, mulai bosan dengan hubungan ini. Tapi, Ia tak akan pernah melepas Baekhyun. Apapun terjadi

"aku pergi"

"Yeol! Hey! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol seakan tuli, Ia mendengar kekasihnya berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia memilih pergi ke arah parkiran mencoba menenangkan diri di mobil. Dan ketika tungkainya berada tak jauh dari mobilnya, manik matanya bertemu dengan kaki seseorang yang menggantung dari atas kap mobilnya

"Hai"

"ada apa Tao?"

"ani, hanya saja sepertinya kau bertengkar?"

"hah, sudahlah aku tak mau membahasnya"

"bagaimana dengan sedikit berkeliling?"

"ke mana?"

"everywhere, biarkan otak mu fresh"

Chanyeol menyetujuinya, ya, Huang Zitao, dokter pribadinya, memang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya. Karna selama di Jepang, Chanyeol selalu bersantai dengannya, berbincang, bahkan jalan-jalan bersama. Ia kembali mengingat itu. Apa ini adalah kenyataan dari apa yang Ia katakan pada kekasihnya? Aku adalah pendusta, dan kau adalah malaikatku, suatu saat, 1000 tahun lagi, kau akan sadar jika pendusta akan selalu berada dilindungan malaikatnya. Apa dirinya benar sedang tersakiti oleh malaikatnya? Entahlah...

"pilihan yang bagus Yeol"

"aku memang selalu ke sini jika bosan"

"Han Gang, begitu cantik"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya, dan memilih duduk di kursi panjang dekat dengan pohon persik yang Ia tanam dengan Baekhyun itu. Ia mengukir sesuatu di sana

**_-11063014-_**

Semakin lama, Baekhyun merasa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol semakin jauh. Mereka jarang bertemu karna ego masing-masing. Dan yang menjadi pelampiasannya adalah Tao. Chanyeol memilih meluangkan waktunya dengan yeoja itu, tapi sama sekali tak ada maksud mengabaikan Baekhyun. Hanya untuk mengusir bosan di antara hubungan kekanakan ini.

Di perempatan dekat halte bus, Baekhyun berjalan menuju supermarket dekat kampusnya. Ia sengaja membeli beberapa minuman hangat karna udara di Seoul semakin jahat, setelah membayarnya, Baekhyun kembali keluar. Ia melihat Kyungsoo melambai ke arahnya bersama dengan Lay dan kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum dan memilih mendekat, Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun ke cafe Lay sore itu. Baekhyun menyetujuinya dan merekapun berangkat dengan mobil Suho, kekasih Lay

"masih sama?"

"apanya Kyung?"

"hubungan kalian"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela sampingnya

"maaf Baek"

"untuk apa?"

"karna aku, hubunganmu dengannya jadi begini"

"tidak Kyungi, aku tahu, Chanyeol masih belum bisa menerima itu. Dan itu yang membautku melakukan ini. Bersahabat denganmu, aku berharap dengan itu dia bisa memaafkanmu"

"itu mustahil terjadi. Karna kesalahanku begitu besar dan bejat Baek"

"Kyung, jangan berpikir seperti itu, ini hanya kecelakaan"

"ya ini memang kecelakaan dan akulah penyebabnya"

"tidak tidak bukan seperti i-"

Baekhyun berhenti berbicara, Ia dan Kyungsoo memang sudah sampai di cafe Lay, dan memilih duduk di tempat favoritnya bersama Chanyeol dekat jendela yang menghubungkan pandangan matanya ke arah taman itu

"kenapa Baek?"

"BAEK! BAEKKI! Kau mau ke mana?!"

Kyungsoo mencoba mengejar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arah pintu keluar meninggalkan tas mereka yang masih berada di dalam. Kyungsoo terus memanggil namanya, tapi kemudian Ia berhenti karna melihat Baekhyun berdiri mematung memandang sebuah kejadian yang mungkin sangat menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun

"cha..."

Sontak Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Begitu dengan Tao yang terkejut melihat Baekhyun tak jauh dari sana

"B-Baek, ini tak seperti yang kau kira"

"brengsek!"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan saat itulah Baekhyun menangis sangat keras

"brengsek kau Park! Hiks.. aku membencimu! Lepas hiks.."

"Baek kumohon, percaya padaku, aku terbawa suasana, aku sedang kacau"

"hiks.. kau bilang apa? Hiks.. bastard! Pergi!"

"Baekhyun! Kumohon dengar aku, tatap aku Baek"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam

"di sini kau bilang mencintaiku, dan di sini juga kau menyakitiku. Kau benar-benar brengsek Park!"

"Baek.. kumohon jangan salahkan Chanyeol, ini salahku, aku yang menciumnya"

"dasar yeoja sialan! Hiks.. kalian sama saja! Aku membenci kalian"

Dan itulah kata terakhir dari Baekhyun yang kemudian melenggang pergi, membuat Chanyeol jatuh berlutut di tengah guyuran hujan memanggil nama Baekhyun lirih. Tao hanya bisa diam, ini juga salahnya. Ia takut trauma Chanyeol kembali, dan melihat air mata Chanyeol samar keluar karna air hujan juga membasahi wajahnya. mata tajam Chanyeol melihat ke arah seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri tadi. Ia semakin membenci orang itu, menganggap Baekhyun meninggalkannya karna orang itu. Ia berjanji, jika saat ini Ia tersakiti maka orang itu juga. Ya, Kyungsoo harus tersakiti

**_-11063014-_**

**END**

**Flashbacknya END**

**Keukeu**

**TBC**

**Ne ! Saranghaja!**

**Gimana? Ini masa lalu nya udah jelas apa kagak?!**

**Ehheeheh seneng De bisa apdet juga akhirnya**

Juseyoooo...

Annyeong annyeong ada yang kangen ama De? *dijedotin

Hehe, De berharap readersnim ggak bosen yah ama FF absur bin abal bin hina ini. Sungguh De bingung karna tak yakin FF ini disukai readers. Hiks...

Aarrgh! Ujian benatar lagi dateng, tidaaaaak. De sengaja posting chap ini karna De bakal HIATUS sampek akhir Desember nanti. Soalnya De butuh refreshing tapi tenang readers jangan khawatir, kalo banyak review yang memuaskan De bakal terus lanjut kok.

Bocoran dah buat readers, De mau bikin ini sampek marriage life yang sedikit hurt tapi ada fluff nya juga. Gimana setuju apa nggak? Kalo enggak, De bakal bikin sampek ChanBaek KaiSoonya nikah aja atau Sad ending ya?! Hmmmm

Chap ini lebih panjang karna kalo dipisah lagi takutnya readersnim bakal bingung lagi. Kan De sedih baca reviewnya ㅠㅠ

Ah! Readersnim yg di sini ada yg baca FF De yg **Who's that Girl** ama **Mistery Games** nggak? Kalo mau sih boleh mampir dan please tinggalkan jejak hehehe

Kkkkkkk yasudah De terlalu banyak curhat entar readers pada bosen. Yukk capcsu nihh...

Respon :

**_Devrina _**: ani ani ani! Chanyeol tak menyukai Kyung eomma, unni! Kkkk Baek cinta pertama dan akhirnya Yeol di FF ini hahaha.. kamsaheyo unni, jeongmal johaneunde! Itu chap depan unni oke?

**_Parkbaekyoda _**: di atas ada jawabannya yaaa.. huhuhu biar dulu hurt unni, ntar banyak kemanisan yang akan aku buat di chap selanjutnya dengan normal Side

**_Sniaanggrn : _**kapan ya uri Kyung manggil oppa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan di FF ini? *hehe bohongnya kek apa? Boleh tahu? Hohoho

****: yey yey! Apdet lagi :D ampun dah emcor nya abang Yeolkuuu.. kkkkkk... duh hasutannya belum dijelasin sih, tapi apa kau mengeti alasan Chanyeol ngehasut Jongin yeobo *dilemparKyungeomma ya ampuuun maap aku juga bingung sih hehe.. tapi di chap ini gimana? Masih bingung apa kagak? Utk pertanyaanmu di atas ada jawabannya yahhh.. yg intim2an ntar next chap hahaha *dasar *pervert ini udah aku bikinin buat kamyuuu.. sayangnya taochan muncul :p

**_Yumnada : _**masih gak ngerti kah?

**_Park hanim : _**apaan sih kau nongol di sini? Wahai sansaengi, udah tahuu kalee.. lu mah udah ngomong gitu di Who's that girl, kkkk tuh udeh di certiain ama Krystal sendiri puas?! Greget ya aku greget ama mmereka! Gak boleh lu masih kecil hahahaha xD thanks yeodongsaeng

**_Guest : _**eaaaaa readernim gomawoyo! Kalo males baca bisa mampir ke FF De yg lain hehe *promo

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! It's time to go! Bye bye readersnim. Kamsahamnida! Neomu johahaeyooooo..

디오-위침 (playing rn)

"the world might be a murderer for us, and we might be its precious to be killed" - DebbyJongong

**~REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOO~**


	6. Chapter 6

**11063014**

**By**

**Debby Jongong**

Maincast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Supportcast : Kai x Kyungsoo & Sehun x Luhan

Sumarry : I'll be here, always be here. Inside your heart although you were gone so so far from me. I tried to not cry, but useless I can't hold this. Baby I missed you that morning, I needed you that noon, and I loved you that night, breathless without you by my side, I promissed you, I would be standing tall til' we meet in another time.

Genre : Hurt Comfort & Romance

Rate : M

(GSForUke/OOC)

**WARNING!**

**NC INSIDE! NO PLAGIATOR! NO BASH! TYPOS**

If you don't like to read, just look for another

This story is mine, but the casts aren't mine

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set..._

_Happy reading~~~_

**NORMAL SIDE**

**_-I'm Back, I'm Your Patron-_**

_I hurt you , sorry_

_But this my time to recovery you_

_When you said you will be a liar if I hurt you_

_I'm gonna be your patron when I did it_

_I love you, godaehanim_

_-chap 2 views-_

_"__HENTIKAN SEMUANYA! DO KYUNGSOO!"_

_"__apa yang harus aku hentikan hah?! Kim Jongin, kau tahu? Aku lelah berpura-pura menjadi yeoja yang terus mengejarmu. Ah! Memang aku mengejarmu dulu dan kau mau denganku. Tapi setelah pembunuhan itu? Kau malah seperti ini!"_

_"__kau tahu kan? Aku takut Soo..."_

_"__berhentilah ! aku muak mendengarnya Jongin-ah! Bahkan aku membohongi banyak orang di sini, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, semuanya! Aku lelah Jongin-ah!"_

_"__apa yang harus aku lakukan hah?! Aku tak ingin kau-"_

_"__ya cukup! Aku tahu itu semua! Aku berhenti"_

_Kyungsoo melepas genggaman Jongin dan berpaling tapi kemudian Ia berhenti karna tangannya kembali ditahan _

_"__tentang perkataanku setelah kejadian itu, aku sungguh-sungguh Soo"_

_Kyung menoleh dan menatap Jongin terkejut_

_"__aku rela jika bersamamu aku akan terancam mati. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku melihatmu berpura-pura membenciku"_

_"__maafkan aku"_

_"__tidak Jongin, aku mengerti dulu kau memang mencintaiku tapi kau takut dan membuat kau seperti ini. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"_

_"__a-aku.."_

_"__aku mengerti. kau tak akan pernah mengatakannya lagi. Di luar dingin, pulanglah jika tidak ingin sakit"_

_Kyungsoo melepas cengkraman Jongin dan menjauh dari tempat tak beratap itu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam menahan air matanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ia kembali dalam dekapan Jongin yang menyiratkan 'tetaplah di sini'. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit._

_Selemah apapun angin menghembus, dedaunan keringpun akan tergulai lemah di tumpukan tanah itu. Begitupun apa yang dilakukan seseorang yang sangat jauh dari kata kuat, orang yang beribu-ribu hebatpun akan Ia singkirkan. Ia seperti angin yang menyejukkan tapi jika Ia bosan maka topanlah yang pantas mendeskripsikannya_

_"__jadi dia selanjutnya..."_

Malam itu badai turun lagi, jika diperhatikan rintik-rintik deras dan keras masih bertahan turun membenturkan diri mereka ke tanah berat yang biasa dipanggil jalanan itu. Air semakin naik membuat orang-orang yang berlindung di bawah atap enggan menginjaknya. Begitupun yang terjadi pada mereka, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Setelah berpelukan hangat di atap gedung rumah sakit itu mereka kembali ke dalam. Tanpa melepas pagutan tangan erat yang mereka ciptakan. Mereka berjalan beriringan, ego mereka menuntun empat kaki itu ke ruang rawat Chanyeol. Mereka diam sesaat sebelum masuk.

"kau sudah menjenguknya Jongin?"

"aku bertemu Tao, dan tidak ke sini"

"siapa dia?"

"Dokter pribadinya, ayo masuk"

"aku takut jika Chanyeol melihatku di-"

"tak ada yang akan menyakitimu, kau percaya padaku kan Soo?"

Kyungsoo mengalah kali ini, semenjak Baekhyun pergi dan ada di negara orang, Ia sama sekali tak mendekati Chanyeol. Terakhir Ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah malam di mana Ia dan Jongin berakhir di kamar Jongin.

Perlahan Jongin menekan kenop pintu ruang bernuansa putih pucat dengan bau khas obat-obatan. Matanya terbelalak melihat Baekhyun bersandar dengan lemah di besi penyangga ranjang rumah sakit yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan. Ia melirik sebentar pada Kyungsoo yang tersenyum

"kurasa kita harus menunggu di luar"

"kau benar Jongin, lalu kau akan pulang atau?"

Dengan setengah menyeret Kyungsoo, mereka keluar dari ruang itu. Mendudukkan diri di deret ke dua dari 7 deret kursi tunggun depan ruang Chanyeol dirawat

"dan kurasa lagi, kau harus di sini dan mendengarku"

"baiklah"

Kyungsoo memandang tangan dingin Jongin yang menggenggam tangan kanannya. Ia sedikit senang melihat itu. Ia jadi ingat setahun lalu, Jongin mengaku akan mencintainya dan menjadikannya kekasih Jongin. Tapi itu berubah sekejap kemudian Ia melihat Jongin yang tak pernah lepas dari Chanyeol. Ia takut pada Chanyeol waktu itu. Bukan takut akan ditusuk tiba-tiba lalu mengerang kesakitan dan mati. Bukan itu. Yang Ia takutkan Chanyeol akan semakin sakit nantinya jika menyadari Kyungsoo masih ada di sekitarnya. Dengan sangat berat hati, Ia pergi lagi dari kehidupan Jongin. Ia pindah ke Universitas yang berbeda dengan mereka. Dan itu membuat Jongin mengatakan _'memang aku membencimu, tapi kali ini hanya pura-pura'. _Nyatanya sekarang sepertinya Jongin akan menghentikannya

"aku minta maaf, Soo. Aku bodoh. Aku brengsek, aku membencimu karna Chanyeol, aku sengaja mengatakannya karna tak ingin Chanyeol akan membenci ku. aku melakukan taruhan dengannya, aku menyuruh Chanyeol balapan, dia kalah. Sebagai taruhannya dia harus meniduri lawannya. Dan dia malah menantangku untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu di depan semua orang yang tahunya aku sangat membencimu. Sebenarnya aku membohongi kau dan semua orang. Tapi.."

"Jongin, tenanglah, aku akan mendengarmu. Lanjutkan"

"aku menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengganti posisiku jika dia tidak mau tidur dengan lawannya. Bodoh, aku bodoh"

"Jongin-ah"

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, menyadari Jongin menangis tanpa isakan

"semuanya berantakan ketika Tao datang lagi. Aku berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk menjaga Chanyeol setidaknya sampai dia kembali. Aku memperumit lagi, aku menyuruh Baekhyun berpura-pura menjadi namja dan balapan dengan Chanyeol"

"apa itu berhasil?"

"sepertinya tidak. Chanyeol menolak mati-matian. Aku hanya ingin memancingnya, apa benar dia sudah tak peduli pada Baekhyun seperti yang dia katakan biasanya jika sedang bersamaku. Karna itu aku membuat diriku seolah tak menyukaimu agar aku leluasa menjaganya"

"aku mengerti, aku minta maaf Jongin"

"tidak kau tak bersalah, Sayang. Aku akan membuat Chanyeol memaafkanmu"

"kesalahanku terlalu besar Jong"

"tak ada satupun manusia yang baik di dunia Soo. Semua punya salah, entah itu besar atau dalam skala kecil"

"haha, aku tahu Kim. Aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga Do"

Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka terbuai dengan pagutan liar bibir-bibir yang melumat itu. Terkesan lebih menarik setelah pernyataan cinta keduanya, mereka bahagia untuk saat itu

"lahhlu.. hh.. kauh.."

Napas Kyungsoo terengah-engah melihat Jongin yang terkekeh menang.

"apa Soo?"

"bagaimana dengan taruhannya?"

"chanyeol kalah, memang waktunya sudah lewat sih. Tapi lupakan"

"ya kalah, tapi kau malah meniduriku"

Jongin tertawa dan membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo mengecupnya pelan

"aku tak akan melupakannya. Kau memang nikmat"

Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Jongin dan membuat namja itu mengerang kesakitan

"bodoh bodoh. Aku malu Kim!"

"ternyata bercinta itu menyenangkan. Kau tahu aku baru sekali melakukannya"

"Kim Jongin!"

"Chanyeol harus mencobanya, dia akan menye-"

Plak Plak

Kyungsoo memukul perut Jongin dengan keras, dan yang dipukul tertawa keras

"aku akan bertanggungjawab"

"kau akan menggantikan Chanyeol?"

"maksudmu?"

"taruhan itu"

Jongin menyentil dahi Kyungsoo dengan gerutuannya

"Ya! Sakit!"

"aish! Bodoh sekali kau Sayang, maksudku aku akan bertanggungjawab padamu"

"apa kita akan menikah? Kau sendiri bilang aku culun, mustahil bagi Kim Jongin yang tampan menikah denganku"

"sebenarnya kau itu benar-benar culun Soo, makananmu buku, kau semakin culun karna benda ini"

Tangan Jongin mengarah ke kacamata yang Kyungsoo pakai. Lalu melepasnya

"jangan dilepas Jong! Aku rabun"

"hahaha, maaf-maaf. Lebih baik kita beli lensa kontak saja. Aku tidak tahan melihat benda itu"

"terserah"

"yayaya, kau marah hm?"

Kyungsoo diam sesekali mengurcut dan bergumam tak jelas

"ya, Kyungsoo Sayang. Maaf ne?"

"ani"

"aaaah! Kyung Baby, Baby Kyung, jebal. Maafkan Jonginmu yang tampan ini"

"kau menjijikkan Kim"

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo lagi. Ia beruntung Kyungsoo masih mencintainya, dan Ia berjanji akan menjaga Kyungsoo, Ia tak akan takut dengan ancaman masa lalu kelamnya. Kim Jongin tetap brengsek tapi Ia sedikit berubah. Ia bersyukur

**_-11063014-_**

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah sadar daritadi sebelum terakhir kali Ia melihat Tao keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mendengar pintu itu dibuka lagi, di mana Baekhyun masuk. Mendengar itu Ia semakin merapatkan katupan matanya. Ia sudah tahu Baekhyun sudah datang, Ia tahu Baekhyunnya berpura-pura, Ia tahu namja yang Ia kira benar-benar lawannya adalah Baekhyun. Ia sakit hati, kenapa Baekhyun membohonginya. Apa Baekhyun masih marah dan membencinya? Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya, dalam arti sebenarnya

Ia mengarahkan tangannya melepas genggaman itu, rasanya sangat tak pantas Baekhyunnya menangisi namja brengsek seperti Chanyeol. Ia semakin meremang-remang lagi, haruskah Ia yang menghindar? Tapi bukankah Ia takut Baekhyun benar-benar pergi? Tapi Chanyeol sudah menyakitinya, bahkan beberapa kali Ia berdusta pada Baekhyun tentang keberangkatannya ke Jepang 3 tahun lalu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol berlibur dan meluangkan semua waktunya denga perempuan lain, bahkan Ia sesekali mencium perempuan itu. Ya, Ia adalah Tao. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun akan pergi darinya, Ia butuh pelampiasan. Ia haus perhatian. Ia brengsek.

"Chan..."

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangan ke wajah pucat Baekhyun yang terjaga

"kau sadar? Oh Tuhan! Terima kasih"

Baekhyun berdiri setengah meringis dengan keadaan lehernya yang kaku. Ia menangis dan menubruk tubuh Chanyeol, memeluknya erat

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol"

"Baek.."

Dengan sedikit memaksa Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu. Dan memandang wajah pucat Baekhyun dingin dan tajam. Tak peduli dengan tatapan itu, Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya menyeka keringat di pelipis Chanyeol

"kenapa kau di sini?"

Suara itu terdengar dingin dan menusuk ulu hati Baekhyun. Seharusnya Ia yang bersedih karna Chanyeol mengkhianatinya. Tapi kenapa keadaannya terbalik?

"aku rindu padamu"

"setelah 2 tahun meninggalkanku? Seharusnya kau dengar penjelasanku, bukannya menyakitiku dengan cara menjijikkan begitu"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau berpura-pura menjadi lawan balapku dan menyuruhku menidurimu, ya kan Baekhyun?"

"Yeol, a-aku.."

"kau pikir aku akan mudah melupakanmu? Kau pikir mudah membencimu?"

"seharusnya aku yang tersakiti di sini, kau mencium Tao di depan mataku. Aku sakit Yeol"

"ya dan kau bahkan tak mau mendengar penjelasanku. Lupakan, pergilah Baek"

Chanyeol gemetar hebat ketika mengucapkan kata laknat itu. Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun, sangat malah

"lalu apa alasanmu?"

"Kyungsoo"

"Chanyeol! Kumohon jangan bawa Kyungsoo. Aku kembali karna janjiku untuk menjagamu ketika kau tersakiti"

"lupakan kata ku itu, jangan merasa kau bertanggungjawab dengan janji itu. Aku masih bisa berjalan bahkan bercinta dengan hebat tanpamu"

"a-apa?"

"aku pikir aku hidup sepertiapa selama ini? Ck! Menyedihkan"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol gemetar hebat, Ia tentu berbohong tentang bercinta, mungkin hanya sebatas meraba saja yang Ia lakukan. Karna tak satupun wanita yang mampu mengisi hati sakitnya itu.

"kau benar-benar membenciku Yeol?"

"kubilang itu susah, jadi pergilah, agar aku bisa mendapat yeoja lain yang leih baik dan tidak merelakan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf"

PLAK

Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol, tega-teganya Chanyeol bicara seperti itu padanya. Dan itu membuatnya melihat pipi Chanyeol merah bekas hantaman keras dari tangannya barusan

"C-Chanyeol, maaf-"

"ya kau pantas menamparku, aku bukan Chanyeolmu yang senang membuatmu bersikap lembut, aku berubah Byun-ssi, aku sekarang adalah namja brengsek yang harus kau jauhi"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!"

Chanyeol terkejut Baekhyun berteriak padanya seperti itu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan melumat bibir Chanyeol lembut. Mengantarkan sejumput perasaan rindu yang terbenam pada dirinya. Ciuman itu seamkin menuntut, dan Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin menolak membalasnya lebih dan lebih lagi. Napasnya terengah, tubuhnya menegang ketika Baekhyun berada di atasnya, rambut pendeknya halus menerpa dahi Chanyeol. Baekhyun tentu sadar Ia sudah gila sekarang, Ia menurukan ciumannya ke leher Chanyeol, membuat satu tanda keunguaan di sana. Membuat Chanyeol memekik hebat

"aku akan berada di sampingmu. Aku mencintaimu godaehanim"

Keduanya terdiam. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun berada di atas tubuhnya, Ia memandang wajah Baekhyun lagi. Pundak yeoja itu sudah melemas, napasnya sudah berangsur stabil. Baekhyun tertidur. Dan chanyeol memeluknya erat meski pergerakan tangannya sedikit lambat karna selang infus yang tertancap rapi di tangan kirinya. Ia merindukan Baekhyunnya, dengan penuh perasaan Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan tertidur juga

_'__aku mencintaimu, nae jageun' _batinnya

**_-11063014-_**

**TBC**

**Oohh ya kkaebsong!**

**Hai hai readers!**

**Apa kabar?**

Juseyooooo...

Wah wah wah, De kembali dengan chap 5 yang menyatukan mereka lagi. Eeeeeeeits! Tunggu dulu jangan seneng dulu ya hehehe. Ini aku dedikasikan buat Ulanga Tahunnya Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya udah sangat lama tapi sudahlah tak apa.

Gimana chap ini? Seneng gak kalian hehehe...

Oh ya De bakal apdet FF ini 2 minggu sekali ya. Soalnya De gakbisa cepet-cepet. De sering stuck gitu gak nemu pencerahan, kalo readers mau bantu ngasih ide apapun De bakal seneng nerimanya. Kalian bisa PM ke De kalo ada ide yang bagus bakal De pake buat chap berikutnya. Untung untung udah selesai ujiannya hehe. Aku FREE!

Dan maaf ya lama apdetnya, hahaha nih laptop De lagi bermasalah gitu. Baru bisa apdet sekarang. De harap readers gak bosen yah?!

Maapp gak bisa bales review satu-satu tapi TERIMA KASIH SEMUA! Aku sangagt puas baca reviews kalian.

De undur diri, sampai ketemu 2 minggu lagi. Saranghaeyo yeoreobun!

Big Thanks To :

**Park hanim , Sniaanggrn , nia/./aries , InSoo-nim , ariviavina6 , narsih/./hamdan , neli amelia , devrina , Desta Soo , Guest , nene493line , Rly/./C/./JaeKyu**

**~REVIEW JUSEYO~**


End file.
